Flowers For A Ghost
by ItaminoHime
Summary: ItaSakuFest: November 2014 A series of Itachi and Sakura through the week given various prompts.
1. The Moment I Found You

ItaSakuFest Day 1: Meeting._  
><em>The Moment I Found You.<em>  
><em>

_2,344_

_Let'__s go back to the light of our younger days_

_Hiding inside the trees_

_You called me your little honeybee_

_And you would look after me_

_Though it's getting cold and we're growing older_

_Now that we have to leave_

_I don't wanna play like it's lost and found_

_But will you always search for me_

_Slow at your hold, never let me go_

_Pray to god our time ticks slow_

_Of all parted hearts I've grown to know_

_Yours will always lead me home_

The Search.

Mree.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura was a smart girl, she always studied hard and was at the top of her class. She always did her chores when her mother and father asked her too, she spent her free time studying and she stayed out of trouble for the most part. She always ate her vegetables, even the nasty green things That-Shall-Now-Be-Named (they were brussel sprouts). She always dressed warm when her mother told her too, and she even picked up trash she saw on her way home from school.<p>

Haruno Sakura was not a very smart girl at all.

It had been silly, she had made Sasuke valentines cookies, because she loved him of course. She had been planning to approach him with them after class, but he had sprinted off into the forest that the girl had been wandering around in for _hours_. She had lost track of him, and the tiny nine year old was beginning to get anxious as the sun set behind Hokage Mountain. She didn't know where she was, and the shadows seemed to stretch on endlessly as the sun escaped with it's trays of light.

Her hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head, in the shape of a bow, (she had asked her mother to do it, so she would look cute for Sasuke) and she was even wearing her best red dress. It flared around her thighs, wearing black tights with cute white hearts on them, and the shoes she had begged her father to buy for her. She felt ridiculous as she pulled her fluffy jacket closer to herself, jade eyes alight with fear as she bit her lip. She knew the Uchiha compound was on the outskirts of the village, but how far had she walked? Was she out of Konoha now? Where exactly was she?

She bit her red lip in fear, the cold nipping at her skin as the sun disappeared almost fully, lighting the sky a brilliant vermilion and vivid orange, it was pretty. By the time the stars had come out, Sakura had given up all hope of getting out of the forest, and on a last bit of instinct, she climbed a tree to ward off anything that would come and snatch her up. Tears welled in her eyes, nearly crushing the container of cookies and homemade chocolates to her chest. She wanted to give them to Sasuke, and she ended up _lost_, great just great.

She cried, sniffing loudly as deer snapped branches and things moved in the shadows that scared her. She usually loved the forest, the way the green plants and ancient trees came together so effortlessly, it fascinated her. There were herbs and gorgeous flowers that couldn't be found anywhere but in the wild, the kind her father picked for her mother on special occasions; she cried, wondering if she'd ever find her way back home. It was dark, the moon illuminating her young face as she sniffled, nose red from crying and the cold, cheeks flushed as her shaking hands brushed away tears that poured down chunky childish cheeks.

The slightly jousting of the branch she was on scared her, and jade eyes snapped up to meet onyx black, that were staring back at her blinking through messy black hair. Sakura almost screamed, seeing the other boy in the tree, staring at her with wide eyes, and she put her hands in front of her, in a protective stance. "What are you doing up here?"

His voice was soft and gentle, kind above all else, even if it _did_ sound like he was laughing at her. Sakura slowly pulled back her hands, blinking the cold tears from her eyes to look the boy over again. Her mother had warned her of strange boys, but the one in front of her didn't even look dangerous. Well, he was a ninja, even Sakura could tell that. If not for the cloak or Anbu armour he was wearing, it was the mask hanging from his hip, or his katana on the adjacent side. So swallowing, she decided she could trust this boy. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her, she was just a kid after all. "I–I got lost, I don't know where I am." She admitted, looking down at the container with sad jade eyes. "I just wanted to give Sasuke cookies is all, and he ran away so fast I didn't know where he went." She sniffled, and the boy seemed shocked, long hair fluttering from it's tie as he stared at her with wide black eyes.

"Otouto?" Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked up to the boy, a few of her pink locks now framing her face and had fallen from her bow shaped bun. He seemed to think, and looked her over, brows furrowed. Did he just call Sasuke…little brother? "You go to the ninja academy, right?" She gave a small nod, and he shifted to sit on the branch, a few feet in front of her. "Why are you wearing a dress? Isn't it hard to train?" his tone was curious, and Sakura was just not in the mood to be criticized on her choice of dress.

She was upset and angry, and cold and she was all stuffy and her nose was runny from crying. "It's _valentines_ day!" She said sternly, her jade eyes full of light but her lips were pressed in a fine line.

The boy blinked a few times before looking down to his gloved hand and counting on his fingers. When he landed on four, his eyes widened, and he hummed, pressing his lips together. What did a teenager have to count on his fingers for? "It seems, you are right. I didn't know, I completely forgot about it." He sounded absentminded, and he looked off to the forest, quiet as he listened to the sounds of the bugs and animals in their burrows. It was a nice comforting sound, he had missed Konoha on his week long mission. "What's your name?" He asked, turning his head to the pink haired girl, eyes soft and kind. It was strange, he had never seen such a pretty shade of pink before.

But his breath rushed from his lungs seeing the girl's wide jade eyes fill with tears and her cheeks were so cute when they puffed out, red from embarrassment. Uchiha Itachi felt as if someone had physically ripped something from inside his chest out, and he was left missing the horror. "Haruno Sakura." Her voice was so quiet, and Itachi couldn't stop himself from reaching out to brush away her tears with his gloved hands. Something in his chest lurched at seeing her cry, and he'd never understand why.

"Uchiha Itachi." He said absentmindedly, reaching up to pat the girl's head softly, the most genuine smile on his face.

And Sakura felt her face set aflame and her heart stop dangerously in her chest, it was painful, seeing the way he smiled so brightly at her. "Why are you out here?" She asked, shifting closer to him, and Itachi realized she was cold. She was little, so soft and fragile, and he didn't think twice about unbuttoning his cloak and throwing it over her shoulders. It was way too large on her, but her tiny hands gripped the edges and she smiled.

Itachi felt strange, he felt entranced by the little girl. She was something else, she was angry and cue, and he didn't think he felt so at ease with someone in such a long time. "I was coming back from a mission and found you, why are you here?" He asked, adjusting his pack that was slung over his shoulder.

She puffed her cheeks out again, and Itachi figured he'd like to annoy her if for no other reason than to see her cheeks puff out in annoyance. He found her far more amusing than he should have. "I told you, I got lost!" She defended, voice high pitched and he found the sound endearing as he laughed.

Gloved hands reached up to cover his mouth as he laughed, and Sakura backed away, hands tightening around the boy's cloak, and the smile on his face was pretty. _He_ was really pretty, she was jealous of his hair, it was so long and so black, and she really wanted to touch it. So she did, she got up on wobbly knees and reached out to run tiny fingers through the Uchiha's hair, it was soft and thick, and she liked the way it felt. He stopped laughing then, and she looked up as she hold his hair in her hand, the other keeping her steady. He blinked down his nose at the girl, and she looked up with jade eyes that he wore were going to be the death of him.

"Your hair is really pretty."

And Itachi laughed again.

They sat for another hour or two, just talking about anything and everything, and Sakura found Itachi comforting. Itachi was sure to have laughed more that night than he had in years, and he felt at ease around the girl. She didn't look up to him with starlight eyes like Sasuke, or look down at him in expectations like his father, she was a girl with a bubbly smile and a pretty laugh. So when she had offered to share the cookies she had made (if he remembered correctly they were for his brother) he was hesitant. "Sasuke will probably just throw them away, like he does anything else I give him." She admitted with a sigh and a pour of defeat. Her eyes beamed up at him, and the smile of a happy child pulled at her lips. "So will you eat them with me Itachi-chan?! I promise they're very good, my kaa-chan helped me!"

How could he say no to that smile? So the Uchiha heir, the boy who at the age of thirteen had killed men, was the top of his class, already a master at the sharingan, was hesitant to try a nine year old's cooking. He grabbed the chocolate covered cookie, and with Sakura's eyes beaming at him, hesitantly bit down into it.

But what he found, was pleasantly surprising.

The cookies were delicious, and Sakura had laughed, "They're strawberry!" she had told him, and together they ate them all. Itachi had always had a sweet tooth, and he briefly wondered if that soft spot now included girls with cute pink hair and big emerald eyes.

When the cold got to both of them (Sakura still wearing his cloak) he had told her he would take her home, it was almost nine after all. She held tight to him as he jumped down from the tree, her own school bag thrown over his shoulder. He allowed her to wear his cloak as he navigated them out of the forest, the girl clinging to the side of his shirt at everything that went bump and creaked, she was scared after all.

They walked through the village, many waving to both the Uchiha heir, and the civilian princess. He was shocked to find out she was going to be the first ninja, that both of her parents were civilians who owned a quiet and quaint tea shop. When her small house had come into view, both her mother and father were waiting outside, and her eyes had widened as she shrunk closer to the boy whose steps were faltering. He hadn't thought this through.

"Sakura! Where have you been!" Her mother scolded, and the girl opened her mouth, trying to say something to her defense. "I said you had to be back before dinner, I was worried sick." her mother's tone lightened and Itachi felt awkward with the way her father was staring at him.

So clearing his throat, he breathed in, the air prickling his bare arms, he spoke kindly. "I'm so terribly sorry. I am Uchiha Itachi, and it seemed your daughter had gotten lost looking for my brother, Sasuke. I found her in the forests not too far from my home, i'm sorry to worry you." His tone was respectful and elegant and Sakura was still clinging to his shirt.

Her father sighed, and smiled kindly, the mother more than happy to hear her daughter was safe now. "Thank you, Uchiha-kun, would you like some tea?" he gestured towards his house, and Itachi politely declined.

With Sakura handing him back his cloak, and him gently handing her bag back to her, he smiled kindly. "It was nice meeting you Sakura-chan."

She nodded, that bright smile on her face but it dimmed when she realized it would be the last she saw of him. "Itachi-chan!" She yelled, ignoring her mother's sputters as she ran after the boy. Her face was red from embarrassment, but she needed to talk to him. "Can I see you again sometime?" Her eyes were full of hope and Itachi found himself speechless at her offer. His own cheeks had been dusted red, and her tiny hands were clutched to her chest, staring up at him. "We can have tea and I can make cookies, and you can tell me more about your missions! Please?"

With a sigh, he felt relieved as he reached doubt and put his hand on her head, the girl stilling.

"Sure."

And that was their first meeting of many.

_23/11/14_

_Art: Neimana - Tumblr_


	2. Poisoned Youth

ItaSakuFest Day 2: Pinning

_Poisoned Youth.  
><em>_3.214_

_Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave_

_Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way_

_The chemicals will bring you home again_

_This is it, when it's done, we can say that,_

_When it's sudden death we fight back_

_I know that you're in pain_

_But if we die at the same time does it still scare you?_

_Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go!_

_Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way_

_The chemicals will bring you home again_

_This is it, when it's done, we can say that,_

_Oh my God we're not gonna make it._

_A Match Into Water.  
>Pierce The Veil.<br>_

* * *

><p>She had been in love with him before, before he had been forced to kill everyone he had ever loved. It was a horrid thing, how she loved too deeply and got herself mixed up in such horrendous endeavors. They had escaped a few times, Sakura asking for extensions in missions to '<em>enjoy the change of pace<em>' where she would stay with the man for days on end, relishing the warmth of his bare chest on her own. The way his fingers felt as they traced her back, or intertwined with her own, it was Sakura's own bliss. Eyes full of emotion passed in those days, knowing they didn't have much time, only what was present in front of them. They lived in those moments, until they could see the other again.

It was wrong, so wrong, and Sakura knew she should not be loving Uchiha Itachi the way she did, but she couldn't help it. Her mother had taught her that her feelings were never invalid or wrong, and so she only followed her heart when she was with him, and let him guide the way for her.

He was her broken heart, and she was his home.

She had loved Sasuke, of course, he was her last link to Itachi, but he was gone and she was left missing the older Uchiha's horror ten fold. She had seen him kill countless men, trapped her in hours of intense pleasure with his eyes, and she was still madly in love with him.

So she would never forgive Tsunade-shishyou for giving her the mission in the scroll beside her bed.

Sasuke was off, god knows where, and the problem had dwelled on long enough. It was time for the leaf to deal with one of their most notorious criminals: Uchiha Itachi. She had been assigned to kill him, and Sakura couldn't deal with the feeling as they poured out of her eyes and she screamed in pain on her bedroom floor, unable to keep it in. She couldn't kill him, she loved him too much to be the one to end his life. He had warned her, that Sasuke would come for him, and when he did, it was Itachi's time to die; Sakura accepted that, because that was what Itachi had wanted after all. But to end her lovers life by her own hand, could she do such a thing? Could anyone kill their secret lover and be alright enough to return?

She had spent the night sobbing against her bedroom wall, too unstable to go to the bed where he had lied with her more often than once. He had come for her in the night, when he was close enough to Konoha to sneak in, but he was always gone in the morning. Sakura needed to leave by dawn, and she was tired and a mess, damning herself to hell, because there was no way she would be able to do this.

So she packed. More clothes than necessary for a normal three day mission.

She had left, as asked with her head held high and her chin in the air, back straight. She had to at least pretend she was okay, she couldn't deal with having to face Naruto at the gates, or Tsunade's approving look. As far as the blonde was concern, she was going to look in Mist for a rare medicinal herb, not kill their teammates brother, her own lover.

Her things were packed away in scrolls, keeping her pack light and Itachi's necklace swayed from under her shirt, he had given it to her for her nineteenth birthday; a gift from him to her, to reminder of him when the distance became too great. He had loved her, and he had stayed that morning, just long enough to see her wake up, tangled in the sheets of the run down motel, and then he was off. Those memories kept her going most days, made her come back from missions alive because she wanted to live to see him once more.

Long cherry blossom hair whipped behind her in torrents as she raced as fast as she could from Konoha, trying to get distance between her and the Hokage. She wondered how Tsunade would take the news, of her becoming a rogue to be with the man she loved. Will they think she had failed, and died? Would they grieve for their loss of a girl who had long since died? She had died the first time she had come face to face with the fearsome beast hiding under human skin, and he had saved her life. She had looked for him after that, treading into dangerous territory, hoping to understand the loneliness in his eyes. Sakura later learned that it was something only she could cure.

Still, the bag of possessions weighed her down, as if her sandals were made of metal, and grounding her to the forest. She didn't want to leave, leaving terrified her, but she had loved Itachi far more.

Her love for him was greater than that of her fear.

* * *

><p>She had found him, surrounded by the Akatsuki and she had doubted in those moments if she could get to him before anyone else in Leaf could. They were on the outskirts of Mist, and he was with the blue-skinned man named Kisame, the large sword thrown over his shoulder as they walked. As if calling out to him, she flared her chakra for a half a second, slowing Itachi. She had come for him this time, not the other way around, and the man seemed troubled.<p>

He allowed his comrade to go on ahead of him, taking the bounty they had collected with him. Sakura waited until he was a few kilometers away before stepping out of the large brush, and facing Itachi. His hair was longer, and his eyes seemed more distant, less focoused. She had tried to heal them for him, she always did, and the only reason he had allowed it was to see her beautiful face he had said. He crossed the bridge, the rain coming down slightly and he stopped in front of her, eyes pleading and worried above all else.

"Sakura.." Her name sounded good from his mouth, his deep baritone voice was comforting and intimidating all the same. "What are you doing here?"  
>Sakura couldn't contain herself as she threw her arms around him, and he instantly cradled her body so gently to his own. "Take me with you." She cried against the crook of his pale neck, skin cold from the rain. She didn't care, her arms tightening dangerously around him. "Please, take me with you."<p>

He was puzzled, pulling back with the questioning look only Sakura had seen. Jade eyes overflowed with tears, blending in with the cold rain, and she handed him the mission scroll with shaking hands. He looked it over, breathing in deeply and turning back to look at her slowly. "Sakura."  
>"I don't want to! I won't! I refuse!" She yelled, not caring if she sounded like a spoiled child. She wasn't going to kill him, and that was final dammit!<p>

But then he was pulling back from her and she was promising not to follow through with the mission because dammit she _loved _him.

And she didn't understand until he was drawing his blade, and with saddened tears in his crimson eyes, he came after her.

She was crying, sobbing and screaming and refusing to fight back because she _wasn't_ going to hurt him, she was not going to kill him! The fight was drawn out and antagonizing for Sakura, who had a steady stream of tears pouring down her face during the whole fight. Sakura was scared, she was scared because Itachi was terrified and he didn't want to hurt her, just like she didn't want to hurt him. Hands that had once massacred hundreds were now shakingly holding a blade, it aimed for Sakura, but even the girl could see the half hearted attempt behind it. She didn't want to hurt him either, choosing to evade and block rather than properly fight back.

He was crying, hands that had tortured had once held her so lovingly, eyes that once were filled with happiness, filled with horror and pain. The heart that once hated had learned to love and he only knew that he _had_ to do this. Sakura could not, and would not become a rogue, he wouldn't burden her with that, it was horror for him. They did unspeakable things and went against her morals, and maybe that was why Itachi had been so entranced with her. Maybe that was why he loved her, because she was so vastly different from himself, they were alike in more ways than one. He had to make her fight him, she had to leave wounds on him and vise versa, or else it didn't look good, too clean. Itachi was going to die that day, his brother had waited far too long to come for him, and Itachi was tired of waiting. If him dying could reap at least the most trivial of things for Sakura, he would do it without fault.

She skid in the mud that had been kicked up in their fight, the rain pouring down in torrents around them. "Why not let me love you Itachi?! Why not run away with me!?" She was angry, and she was hurt, and it felt like she was being ripped in half at the look of pure pain on his face.  
>He had long since lost his composure, the battleground around them torn to pieces, boulders and torn earth, crows feathers and infinite black flames. He was still crying, and came to still, clutching the long sword in his hand. His face was twisted in pain, and Sakura knew he was breaking. He had never been selfish, he had killed his clan to save his brother, he never asked for anything but peace, but all he asked for was her. "Because I don't want you to live this life Sakura, I love you too much to put you through this pain."<br>He raised his sword to his chest, and Sakura ran with all her might, the floor collapsing under her chakra infused feet. She knew his intentions, and she crashed into him, taking him to the floor. Itachi's sword dropped from his hands, onto the floor beside them, and Sakura was holding both of his wrists in her hands, her tears dripping from her nose and onto his soaked shirt. She held his pale wrists in her grasp, smashing them into the ground got food measure, straddling his waist. "Don't you dare!" She yelled, and he smiled so kindly through the tears in those was comforting, her heat seeping through his clothing, and he closed his eyes welcoming the inevitable. Sakura was broken, he was broken, and no amount of running could change the inevitable: the Leaf wanted him dead.

The sound was horrid, heat washing over Sakura as she stared down at Itachi, his own sword driven through his chest from below. Her heart stopped, and blood dripped from his smile, trailing down his cheek as he breathed in and out. "Gomena." He whispered, and she was ready to yank it out, to heal him, but he wouldn't let her, grabbing her glowing emerald hand. It was the same colour as her eyes, and he loved those eyes. The way they looked at him so full of love and happiness, and he wanted to bask in their warmth. "Please, this is the only way. I will do whatever I need to to protect you Saura.

He was pinned to the floor by his own blade, and the girl screamed, cradling his face in her hands, eyes searching for answers, but they didn't come. One did, and she risked it, it had to hurt less than losing him, right? So with a broken smile of her own, she sunk herself onto the blade, effectively piercing through her own chest, and Itachi gasped in horror.  
>The pain was instantaneous, and she knew she had hit close to her heart, and was bleeding out. It felt as if the sun was within her then, and Itachi would forever be the moon, his body going cold against her own. She smiled at him, a genuine smile that spoke volumes that neither could decipher what its true intentions were. "Take me with you." She whispered, and he kissed her, feeling his body growing weaker as their blood mixed in with the mud and rain, and it hurt. It hurt because he was losing her all over again, and this was the last time.<br>"I'm so sorry." His voice cracked and he her so gently, like the first time all over again.  
>She looked at him, face abnormally pale, and he knew she could heal herself in an instant if she wanted to, so why wasn't she? Didn't she know she was going to die? Did she really love him enough to die for him in the way that would guarantee her freedom? "Hold me Itachi, <em>love me<em>."

And his arms wrapped so tightly around her.  
>He would never let her go.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was winded as his cloak hid his usually bright clothes, hair a messy mop of blonde as he raced behind Kakashi. It had been months since Sakura had gone on her mission, she hadn't come back, and Tsunade was frantic to find her. She probably just got side tracked, Naruto knew that well, how she liked to prolong her missions when she was out of the village, the change in scenery was always good. Maybe she was conflicted and feeling guilty for having to kill Uchiha Itachi, she knew that was Sasuke's goal, maybe she had broken down?<p>

Naruto shook his head, eyes alert as they searched for anything in the rain. Pakkun barked, leading the way on the barely faint smell, it was too far gone to tell if it was really her, but he was betting it was. Naruto jumped down beside his sensei, lips pressed in a fine line as they looked around to make sure no one else was around. Kakashi swung his sword, cutting through the heavy trees as they exited the treeline, and Naruto felt his entire body tense and go cold.

Sasuke was sitting in front of them, dressed for battle, but his head was in his arms, and he was breathing deeply. Naruto's tongue caught in his throat, and Pakkun tried to locate the scent, but it faded off so fast he couldn't. "Sasuke." Naruto didn't know what else to do than say the other's name, no matter how hard it made his heart lurch when Sasuke finally _did_ look to him.

The Uchiha had grown in his absence from Konoha, in more way than one. He was finally taller than Naruto, his eyes were more defined and his hair was longer. Naruto couldn't believe it had been ten years since Sasuke had left the village, since they were 13. "Took you long enough." He said, voice low and it mad Naruto breathe in.  
>Kakashi was looking around, suspicious of Sasuke being there. Sakura going missing, Sasuke and her both being after Itachi, it seemed too convenient. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" The silver haired jounin said, and the Uchiha straightened his back, picking up the sword that was abandoned at his side before slipping it into the tie around his hip.<br>Uchiha eyes swirled and looked at Kakashi, a sort of sadness and longing taking over them. "I was looking for my brother, but I found him." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, and sasuke looked somewhere behind him, both his teacher and his best friend following the eyes.

Naruto couldn't breathe, rushing beside the pile that only barely resembled a person. At first, he believed the heap was Itachi, as Sasuke had said he found him, but she got closer and looked a little harder, pink hair was visible.

The bodies were decomposed greatly, rotting away into the earth and Naruto couldn't breathe because _he had found them both_. Sakura was laying on top of Itachi, her unattached jaw on the floor behind her and her eye sockets were sunken in and black, her arms seemed to be around Itachi's body, and he couldn't understand why the Uchiha man's arms were around her as well. They looked like lovers, dying together in those moments, and Naruto almost laughed through the tears pouring down his face because there was no way _Sakura_ could love _Itachi_. But still, their bodies decomposed together and flowers had begun to bloom over what was once their legs, showing new life from their death, and the sword through the both of them, facing up.

How had Sakura pinned Itachi in that position in the first place?

A strong hand rested on his shoulder, and he sobbed because he was losing his best friend all over again, and Sasuke's grip tightened. Why Itachi? Why _Sakura_? "She was planning on leaving." Sasuke stated softly, her pack in his hand, filled with rations and clothes, a few key items she would have needed to run away. "She was going to run away with him, why?"  
>Naruto shook his head, sobs racking his body as he brushed away tears with the back of his hands. "Don't be ridiculous, Sakura would never leave the Leaf, even you know that."<br>"Then explain why her journal tells me how much she loved my brother? Tell me why it says that he was forced to go it, and tell me how he could _hold her so gently, but murder everyone i've ever cared about?_" He was angry, voice defensive, and they both broke down and cried in front of the decayed cadavers that day.

And when they had left, Sasuke bound towards Konoha, he supposed it was best.  
>If they loved each other enough to die by the other's side, then that was enough for him.<p>

He was happy they both had found peace.  
>They were together.<p>

_24/11/14  
>I am so sorry.<em>


	3. The Lucid Dreamer

The Lucid Dreamer.

ItaSakuFest day 3: mythology

fandom: naruto.

not beta'd.

_Hey lucid dreamer make up your mind caught on the other side_

_You feel the world stop spinning just before you see the light_

_Knowing you'll wake in your empty room, you dream for the one you swoon_

_But dark clouds are arriving the sun will be rising soon_

_And that's just the problem _

_The silence before the storm_

_Can't you feel the earthquake comin' on?_

The Dreamer.  
>I The Mighty<p>

* * *

><p>The first time he had ever seen her, it had been in a dream.<p>

She had been gorgeous, and he had woken up in the middle of the night, swearing he could still feel the caress on his cheek. Her eyes had haunted him for hours after, laying in bed staring at the ceiling and trying to decipher his dream, but it just made his head hurt.

She had been the most gorgeous, and he slowly began to wonder if he was losing his mind. After all, seeing a girl with hair the colour of roses and that twice her height, it was terrifying. He remembered her eyes above all else, such a gorgeous shade of emerald, like gems, honest and true. So rolling onto his side, he allowed himself a moment to remember the tender caress of sharpened nails on his cheek, and breathed in and out. She had been dressed in thick robes of black, tied together by the sash of white around her waist, and she was easily the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. He didn't know what the dream meant, but she was welcome to invade his mind more.

Slowly, dark silver eyes closed and he allowed the abyss of sleep take him.

* * *

><p>The second time he had seen her, was exactly a week later. It was a normal Friday night, he had been out with his little brother and parents, driving into the city for their usual family night that consisted of a movie and dinner. His little brother was no more than eleven, clinging to him and smiling that bright smile. Uchiha Itachi was not a complicated teenager, he only wished to see his brother smile and make his father proud. That was all he wanted in life, but it had changed so drastically.<p>

he could never forget the feeling he had in those moments. Like a true cold fear washing over him, and he only had a second to look outside the car window before the semi collided with it. Metal had bent, scraping across the concrete, and the world seemed to stop around him, glass shattering and his brother being tossed about beside him. When the car had stopped, the scent of fuel had invaded him, and he choked on it. The car was still upside down, and Sasuke was silent beside Itachi. He unbuckled his seat belt, falling onto the glass and metal with a hiss, blood pooling in his mouth as he crawled to check on his baby brother. He loved Sasuke with every fiber of his being, and seeing the boy was still alive, breathing sent Itachi in hysteria. He begged for forgiveness as he hurried, pulling his baby brother from the wreckage. Parts of the car around him had caught aflame, the ground littered with snow and people were screaming.

His head hurt, blood trickling from his scalp to mix in with long raven hair, and he couldn't be bothered with himself. He pulled Sasuke from the car, running back for his parents, and he could still feel the heat. The car exploded in a fury of crimson and orange flames, knocking him back and his head collided with the asphalt. He saw stars, flames consuming him and he cried out, he cried because he knew he could hear his mother's screams as the car went up in a fiery inferno, and rolling onto his side, he was graced with the feet of a woman walking towards his baby brother.

Long pink hair chased behind her on the floor, and her feet were bare. He crawled on the floor, people running and the distant sound of an ambulance's wail rang in the distance. She crouched down beside Sasuke, her nails long and black as they pushed sift bangs from his baby brother's face. He thought he was dead in those moments, as terrifying green eyes turned to lock onto his own, and he had cried. "Help him, please!" He cried, getting to his knees and heaving blood onto the snow mixed floor. The fire burned at him, and he tried to get to his feet, only to collapse back down. Not a single person stepped in, the bystander effect he had learned about that in his English class. Everyone just watched in horror as the boy tried to get to his feet and failed. His eyes were so pleading, his baby brother, he could not lose Sasuke as well. "Help him, please." He begged the woman, why was no one helping her!

Her eyes widened, hands stilling before such bright green gems narrowed dangerously. As the shadows around her morphed, they turned into something darker, cynical and cruel, and it seemed as if she had wings, they passed from her shoulders, lapping over his brother's legs as she cradled the child's head to her chest, black robes ripped and faded in places. He finally crawled to her, shifting to take Sasuke's hand in his own, the child was getting cold. "Sasuke, Sasuke, please." He cried, unable to bear it all. His parents, they were long gone now, and all he had to live for was his baby brother.

He snapped his head to the seemingly young woman, seeing dark rings around such bright eyes, and she only stared back at him. It seemed as if she were staring into his soul in those moments, and Itachi was genuinely terrified of her. She was so gorgeous, was she cruel as well? "Please, help him."  
>"I can't." She spoke, voice low and she hung her head, reaching out to cover Sasuke's eyes with her hand. "I can't help him, he's damned."<br>Itachi couldn't process her words,and he was sure she was nothing but a hallucination. But the flames felt too real. She was here to take his baby brother from him, and Itachi couldn't breathe. "Take me instead! Take me, not him!" He begged her, eyes clenched shut and he pulled the boy from her grasp, the woman nearly gasping at the action as he was protective of Sasuke. "If you say he is damned, then take me, not him. Don't, don't..." He begged her silently, and as the ambulance wailed, he turned to her, confusion and terror in his eyes, but he was curious as well. "Please."

She stood without another word, long onyx wings hanging from her shoulder blades, and as she walked towards the treeline, her body disappeared into a mess of pink cherry blossoms only found in spring.

* * *

><p>The third time he had seen her, was his parent's funeral.<p>

He stood with an impassive face, wrapped in gauze and stitches keeping him together while his baby brother weeped at his side. Their uncle Madara had taken them in, they were living in a vast Victorian mansion that seemed so hollow now that no laugh was there to dim the silence. Sasuke cried, leaning on his brother, wrist in a cast. He had been fine, just a concussion and a few broken bones in his wrist. Itachi had several broken ribs, a broken sternum and a shattered collarbone. He stood with his good arm clenched tightly in his brother's own, seeing the twin coffins in front of them, he couldn't help but feel terrified.

He had dreamed of the woman every night since the accident a week and a half ago. Every night her hollow green eyes bore into him until it burned as if he were made of fire and she was pouring the gasoline. He had no idea what to think of what she was, only that she _was_. Maybe she was referred to as an angel, or a demon. A Demon of death sounded about right, she had been trying to claim Sasuke for an unknown purpose, but had left so abruptly. The air was cold, snow on the ground as they were bundled in their best suits and winter coats. He had long since turned away from the people placing things in his parent's coffins, seeing a few people he had known, but most he didn't. His cousin Shisui sat with his head bowed, a genuine look of misery on his face while his older brother Obito tried to comfort him. Madara was beside Itachi, his hand strong on the boy's shoulders, a look of loss on his face for losing his little sister. He was grateful for Itachi, for pulling Sasuke from the wreckage. But doing that, they had saved each other.

But Itachi was numb all over, despite the fire raging inside him as the green eyed beast came into his line of view. She was standing away, the clouds above their head promising snow in the mid december month. her hand was solid on a weeping willow, her figure barely noticeable as she stared at Itachi, who stared back at her with such a look of confusion and anger, was he really angry at her? He couldn't move, rooted to his position by the brother who had buried his face in his big brother's chest, and the strong hand of an uncle who had lost his world as well.

So Itachi only stared at her, green eyes vibrant as she stared back. With a slight bow of her head, her hand reached out towards the sky, and her wrist fell. It didn't take long for the snow to come down, and she had disappeared just as quickly as she had come.

* * *

><p>He had lost track of exactly how many times he had dreamed of her after the accident, only that he had for years. He hadn't seen her after that, but he knew she was around, she plagued his dreams and he saw fleeing pink hair out of the corner of his eyes when he was alone. So standing in his bedroom of Madara's mansion, he crossed his arms over his chest. He was seventeen now, two years had passed since that night in the snow, and he had no inkling of an idea as to <em>who<em> the pink haired woman was.

So grabbing a marker from his desk, he sat down fluidly, and began to write. Simple questions, answers about himself, and he needed to know. Madara had said he turned cold and cruel after the death of his parents, but who wouldn't? he had to care for Sasuke, and Sasuke needed someone strong in his life to pick him up. Now he had the blonde haired dobe who he had taken a liking to, even if he didn't show it. Itachi wasn't being replaced, even he knew that. Sasuke valued Itachi too much to replace him.

That night, as he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling, she had come to him.

"I have many names." The voice had shocked him, and he bottled up in bed, breathing heavy to see the woman leaning over his desk, reading the letter he had written to her. "Izanami."  
>His eyes widened, and she turned her head to look at him, long black wings hanging from her shoulders, and he jumped out of bed, his chest heaving. "You're a god? The god of creation and death."<br>"Yes." She spoke so softly, fluidly as she furrowed her brows, pursing her lips as is trying to bit her tongue. "I have watched over you since you were born. You and your brother were not supposed to survive that day." Her words were cold and cruel, and he didn't understand.  
>"Why stay away for so long, why not see me sooner?" He stepped towards her and she slowly stepped back, feet bare on the wood floors.<p>

She stared at him for a moment, and blinked, feeling his worry and anguish run over her in tidal waves. So licking her red lips, green eyes stared into silver once more. "You call for me, in your sleep. That's why I have been in your dreams, you call to me and I always show." She was quiet for some time, and her brows were furrowed, and she breathed in before letting it out in a harsh snap. "I have never seen a human beg to have their soul taken in place of a loved one. Maybe, maybe that's why I didn't take you both. Maybe i was the look of curiosity on your face when you looked at me, or the horror when you realized it wasn't a dream. Your time is only limited, and the hourglass if getting empty." Her words were careful, and full of unspoken horror and she wouldn't meet his eye as her face became impassive again. "Maybe I admire your loyalty to your brother in the way I could not be loyal to my own."

Itachi thought about her answer, and he racked his brain. Izanami, her brother... "Izanagi?" He asked, and she turned her head, the breeze fluttering her long cherry hair. "You, are no longer loyal to your brother?" The question held power behind it, and the woman known as the god of both creation and death clenched her fists at her sides.  
>So staring Itachi in the eye, her words were calm and cold, spoken in a tone that held authority and power behind them. "It is hard, when you have been in love with someone else for many years."<br>Itachi couldn't breathe as the woman advanced, a sort of emotion brimming behind her eyes that he couldn't decipher. "What do you mean?"  
>And with every last ounce of her pride, she admitted the secret that had been haunting her for eighteen years. "I have loved you since long before your birth, and well, the mere thought of ripping you from this world, I was unable to do it." She sighed, and Itachi was still, horror in silver eyes as they were wide. She turned her back to him, exposing the expanse of her wings that seemed never ending. They looked like the night sky with starlight between the feathers. "I was unable to take you with me, and by doing so, I have anger my brother."<p>

Itachi didn't think twice of stepping towards the woman, his hand reaching out and touching the rough and jagged bone between her wings, where her shoulders touched. She tensed under the touch, and he furrowed his brows, feeling electricity run through his entire body. "I'm sorry to have caused you pain, you must have been suffering for so long."  
>She turned to him slowly, emerald eyes the most gorgeous of colours, like life itself lived in her eyes. She knew it was forbidden, she should not have loved a human, let alone fall in love with one, but her hand reached out cautiously, Itachi staring at her with those silver eyes that kept her forever entranced in him. She should not have loved him, so why did she? Why did she so easily defy her brother? She was a god, an immortal being, and Itachi would leave her in a breathy' whisper. So for the time being, she relished his company. She reached out, long black nails brushing his skin and he was <em>warm<em> above all else. She touched his skin, feeling the beating of his heart and it felt as if something had stabbed her in the chest, ripping her open. She cried out as something left Itachi's body, and flowed into her own, jumping back from him as if she had been burned.

She didn't understand, her eyes wide in fear as she backed away from the horrified Itchi. Her hands turned to blossoms, and she was scared. It was too soon, she should not have to leave yet, and all she saw was Itachi's terrified face, reaching for her as she was ripped from earth's existence.

* * *

><p>The Void had never been kind to her, numbing silence as it ripped at every fiber of her being, transcending time and space itself as she was ripped from the boy with such kind eyes. She let out a choked gasp as she was dropped onto the floor of the grand hall, coughing as her hands shook and her vision wavered. Her hair had become a veil of pink around her, as she shakingly got to her feet wondering why she had been dragged back to this damned place.<p>

She looked up slowly, running the back of her hand across her mouth to meet piercing endless black eyes. Silver hair framed the man's face, sticking up in every direction, lower face covered by the cloth. He had gotten injured when fighting their child, Kagu-Tsuchi, the creation of fire for hurting Izanagi when he had been birthed. He stood in front of her, staring down at his wife and sister with such sadness and anger, pain in his eyes. "Why have you called me here?"  
>He sighed, stepping away from her, long robes of black trailing him as well. For the god of creation, he had loved with a heart two sizes too big, he loved his sister more than anything they were divine beings from which the world was created many eons ago. "You, you have fallen in love with a human, have you not?"<p>

She wouldn't speak, turning her head to the side, staring at the extravagant marble floors as the chamber was lit with bright burning blue flames, keeping their home in the voids a safe haven. She wouldn't answer, and that was all he needed to know from her. "Why? Why a human? Have You no longer any love for me?" he asked, and she couldn't breathe, it felt like someone had ripped something out of her before smashing her back together. Her brother noticed, how could he not, the laboured breathing, and tears welled in the man's eyes. "His is a divine, is that why?"  
>"What?" She asked, snapping her head to him as she clutched her chest, it hurt, why did it hurt so?<br>The man walked over to her, putting his own hand on her chest with a sad and angered look on his face. "He is a Divine, and he has given himself to you."

The world stilled the woman, her emerald eyes widening in horror as she completed her brother's words. A Divine, they were rare, only a few had ever existed since the creation of the world, an impure being who was able to transfer their souls, or where born without one. By giving himself to her, Itachi had given her part of his soul. Was that why her chest was hurting so? He had given her part of him, and she felt the beating in her chest that she had longed for. Se could only breathe, her eyes wide as the realization came across to her, the only way that could happen, was if he...returned her feelings.

Her brother ripped her away from his grasp, anger evident in his face as he stormed towards her again, this time bearing a blade, and she backed away in horror. He could hurt her now, he could bring her emotions that filled through her, and for the first time since her creation, tears fell freely from her eyes, and it baffled her. She stopped, the man still advancing towards her to dab her wet cheeks in astonishment, anger and hurt welling in her eyes. So this is what i felt like, to be alive. "If you love him so much, then join him." The blade came down before the woman could even realize the mistake of her hesitation.

her knees hit the floor,starlight wings falling from her side as she screamed in pain. She begged in those moments, for her brother to spare her but his eyes had long since turned as cold and hard as onyx. He mercilessly ripped her wings from her body, leaving a broken and sobbing woman in front of him, her ever lasting black feathers joining the cut hair on the floor, blood pouring from her body. She couldn't breathe, hands bracing herself on the floor, sobbing because it _hurt_. "Join him," Was all her brother could say before her vision faded, and she felt herself falling back into the void.

Heat nipped at her skin, burning her to the core as she fell like a star from the heavens. Tears fell from her eyes, freely and for the moment, she didn't understand what was happening, she was falling and emotions were washing over her because she was _mortal _now. Her brother had turned her human, to grow and feel pain, and then to die so unceremoniously. She couldn't tell the direction as she closed her eyes, feeling as if for the first time in so long, she had been freed from the shackles that tore her back to the man she had once loved. And she had once loved her brother, but she had loved Itachi far more, he had given her the one thing her brother had never been able to give.

The gift of feeling alive.

So as she closed her eyes, her body burned as she descended from the heavens and down into earth she crashed.

* * *

><p>Itachi had been in the greenhouse, tending to the roses he had breaded for the spring air. It had been exactly two years, to date, since the pink haired woman had vanished with such a look of horror on her face, and Itachi knew better now. He had scarce dhr, he had hurt her, and she was never going to come back. He hadn't slept the night before, the light escaping over the horizon and basking the property in light. He was leaving soon, to pick back up with the company his father had so generously left behind, and he felt as if he didn't know which way was up anymore. He was nothing more than a lucid dreamer, basking in the nightmares just so he could see her again, he wasn't supposed to be able too.<p>

This was the solace before the storm.

The ground around him cracked, knocking him off of his feet and onto the floor as pots well and shattered against the tile. His eyes had gone wide, panic creeping into his spine as he shot to his feet, throwing away his gloves and rushing outside, to see what the vibrations were. It felt as if an earthquake had occurred, and he didn't understand. The cherry blossoms that forever reminded him of the woman fluttered from the ground as he ventured forth, and he thought it was foolish, he could have sworn to see that shade of pink once before. He was foolish, so stupid because she would look anywhere but him, and he didn't feel so alone in her company. But she had disappeared and left the Uchiha missing her horror.

The ground was cracked under the field,and he rushed to see what had happened. He had bet it was a meteor, a shower that had crashed as i burned into the atmosphere, but as he reached the side, he could not breathe.

The woman was laying on her back, eyes closed as her body was wrapped in nothing but a thin white slip, hair short and choppy, as if cut off and he rushed to her. She was his demon sent from heaven, why was she here? Why was she still and where were her bright green eyes that breathed life like the most gorgeous of plants? She was his cherry blossom he supposed, rushing down to her and cradling her body, looking for wounds. She was so beautiful when she bloomed, but she left far too soon. Blood was on his hands, and he was left in absolute terror, could a god bleed?

She stirred, opening those green eyes that he loved so dearly, and they blinked, tears welling in her eyes as she recognized him. "Itachi." She spoke his name so genuinely, and she reached out, laughing to herself as she cradled his face in her hand, feeling the warmth that was like her own now. "I'm so sorry."  
>"What happened? You're bleeding."<br>"I've fallen." She spoke, that damned smile still on her face, and she cried so genuinely, eyes alight. "I fell from the stars for loving you."  
>His eyes widened, and she sat up on her own, hair short as it flared around her shoulders, and down her back were two open and jagged wounds, they looked so brutal and horrid. "What do you mean? I don't get it."<p>

She smiled as she looked over her shoulder, a sob racking her body as she did so, and she smiled that damn smile at him, it was a sight his heart lurched to see once more. "You are my Divine, you have given me part of yourself, and in turn, I fell from the sky." She cried, wiping away tears that fell far too good to let out. Who knew, such a trivial thing as crying could make someone feel so much better. "I fell, I was banished for loving you, and you have given the most extraordinary gift." He swallowed, tears in his eyes as she smiled, and spoke. "I want to learn to be human with you."  
>He nodded, baffled by the events unfolding in front of him. "What should I call you, if not Izanami?"<br>She grinned, that smile that pulled his heartstrings and made him want to cry in happiness. "Sakura."

They spent quite some time in the silence, Itachi processing what had just happened, and the new found Sakura getting used to her mortal body. She had fallen from heaven to be with him, and he had loved her for so long, that he was terrified to love another. She had not plagues his dreams like he had hoped over the last two years, but now she was here, with him. She was the dreamer that had been given a shot at reality, and she took it without hesitance. "What gift could I ever have possibly given you?" he asked, Sakura's eyes brimming as she turned to be held in his embrace, shivering from the violet loss of her wings and the long hair she had once believed gorgeous. He had given her so much, and he would never even know because she has watched him from the shadows like his own personal demon, haunting him and leaving him missing her.

"You have given me mortality. My mortality, that I will spend with you."

_25/11/14_

_I've always lived for the little things._

_I experience, I dream._

_In turn, my clothes are torn._

_I breathe with the city, I wake with the sun._

_I am a capable man, _

_I just got lost in the tide._


	4. Heartbeats

_Heartbeats_

_ItaSakuFest day 4: au_

_fandom: naruto._

_not beta'd._

_Let's say we trade heartbeats_

_what's mine is yours and yours is mine_

_For when you're here with me_

_I sleep so peacefully at night_

_Now heavy coats we wear_

_Snow clinging to your hair_

_Let's say we both believe_

_That maybe all we need is time_

_Then maybe truthfully_

_We will be perfectly aligned_

Winter.  
>Mree.<p>

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi was still as he watched with narrowed silver eyes, the rink around him silent if not for the girl out on the ice. He pursed his lips, watching her figure as she moved so effortlessly across the ice, and he tightened his grip on his bag, wondering how she had gotten onto the ice during <em>his<em> training time. He needed all the time in the world to prepare for the Olympics next season, he ran single ice skating, and he wondered if the rink had messed up the schedule. Why else would that girl with god awful pink hair be skating around during his practice time?

She gained momentum, long hair pulled back in a messy braid and as she jumped, Itachi watched her movements with calculating eyes. She landed her triple axle without a single flaw, her movements calm and collected, confident above all else. So making his way down to the rink, the music flowing through the room. It seemed to be some sort of upbeat jazz and pop music, and Itachi didn't understand why were her movements so fluid, she was young, probably much younger than himself.

Long onyx hair was long since tied back in a similar braid, and he sat down on the bench, shifting into his skated with a frown on his lips. She would have to simply share the ice then, since this was _his_ time slot, his manager had arranged for him to be alone on the ice during this time. After all, Orochimaru had always been very possessive of Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke, both of which were top of the line Olympic skaters. Sasuke ran in pairs, with the Uzumaki girl, Karin, and Itachi liked to do singles. He didn't mind having a partner, but they most always failed because of his ability to lack trust in said person.

She was still moving about freely, biting her lip as she gained momentum on the inside curve, jumping for a flawless triple, but Itachi's eyes shot open in horror as she landed not a flawless triple, but a flawless _quad_. Itachi himself had tried for many years to perfect that move, and he just could not move his body in such a way to get so many revolutions. Her green eyes were alight and she smiled to herself, and Itachi jumped as the loud voice echoes. "Oi! Sakura! You finally figured it out!" Itachi's eyes widened as his brother's rival (he couldn't remember the blonde's name) ran over to the side of the rink, a breathtaking smile on his young face. "Tsunade _has_ been pushing you to the bone!"  
>"Shut up Naruto." She said playfully, grinning as she moved backwards, her knees bent, and Itachi wondered if she could make the jump due to her small frame and lightweight. He himself was brushing five foot seven, almost eight, and he was a solid 140 pounds, but the girl in front of him looked less than 100. She was bigger than the blonde's partner, the Hyuuga girl, (Hinata he believed her name was) in both size and circumference. "Where's Hinata?" She asked, riding out her high as she swallowed, rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead, where the tattoo on her forehead stuck out against her skin. It was a gorgeous purple colour, a light lilac and Itachi found it strange, facial tattoos?<p>

Naruto laughed, handing her a towel and a water bottle as she got off of the ice, sniffling and rubbing her nose. "What time is it?"  
>"Hm? It's 7:50."<br>"What?" She asked, reaching for her phone, Itachi standing and making his way to the side of the rink to enter the ice. "My slot ended fifty minutes ago, why didn't you come get me?" She snapped at her friend, who blinked at the long-haired man out on the ice as Itachi pushed his bangs back, stretching out his legs. The girl got to her feet, rushing over to the CD player and taking her music off, a look of mortification on her face. "I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go overtime."  
>"It's fine." His words were soft and deep, back turned to her. "You're welcome to continue, if you'd like." His words were thought over and calculated, wondering if she could tell him how she managed that flawless quad of hers.<p>

She bit her lip, and looked at the time again. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again, but I have to be going." She turned to her friend as she pulled off the skates, an angry look on her face. "Naruto I am never sending you to come and get me again. I have homework you idiot! Now I'm going to be up for _hours_."  
>He held his hands up, a pout on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not my fault you wanted to take a full school load. You may way to drop a few classes, you're going to overwork yourself with Tsunade's training."<p>

She huffed, sipping the shoes onto her feet and throwing her bag over her shoulder, freeing her ponytail. "No, if Karin can take a full medical load, then I can too. And she works more diligently than I do, with Sasuke." Itachi's ears had turned in as he lunged, her voice sounded defensive, how did they know his brother and his partner exactly?  
>"The <em>only<em> reason she's working herself so hard is because you got Tsunade to train you. I mean come _on_ Sakura, you just landed a flawless quad, you're teacher if the Princess of the Ice, and you're still going to school. Tell me something that isn't that shocking. And you know the only reason my cousin is still working so hard is because she thinks you're still trying to win Sasuke's heart."  
>She crossed her arms over her chest, before reaching out to slap her friend over the back of his head. "As if, Naruto you should talk to her, Sasuke and I ended things in high school, you know this."<p>

He hummed, and laughed abruptly, throwing his arm over the back of her shoulders, Itachi watching their retreating form. Before they could leave, Naruto looked over his shoulder, and grinned at the man on the ice. "And Uchiha, tell your brother he has a storm coming for him!"  
>Itachi was silent as he continued his training.<p>

* * *

><p>She was on his ice, <em>again<em>.

It had been a week and a half since he had seen her perfect quad, and now, dressed in shades of grey and black, she was panting and sweating, bent over with her hands on her knees. "Again." The blonde woman's voice bellowed, Itachi wincing slightly at the sound as he recognized the woman. Senju Tsunade was it? She was a friend of Orochimaru, his own manager he believed.

His thoughts were only confirmed when said long-haired raven came out of the back room, papers in his hands. The man slowed when he saw Itachi, eyes widening as he checked the time. What was it with everyone forgetting that he too, was training on the same ice at 7pm sharp every day? It was exactly 6:55, the same time Itachi arrived every day to begin his warm ups and stretches. "Itachi." The man's voice was collected and calm as Itachi walked to the other side of the busty blonde woman, her face aging gracefully and staring at the pink haired girl again. What was with her?

"Haruno, again. Your footwork on the last three forte's are sloppy." Said pink haired girl nodded, Tsunade restarting the music to watch the girl move so effortlessly across the ice. She was graceful, Itachi realized, the kind of grace that could only be achieved through hard and brute force, the end of elegance that came from pain. He knew, because that was how he had been trained. He was gifted, taking to the ice at such a young age, and he had been so good at it as well, that his father's training was brutal on the young boy's growing body. But now he was 24, and he guessed as he watched her, he envied her free-flowing movements and the grace he would never achieve.

But the smile on her face was still so bright as she whipped from side to side, dancing across the ice on the pics of her skates. The way her skirt twirled around her or her hair followed her, bangs pushed back as the pink locks were gathered in a thick ponytail at the base of her neck. She looked so happy as she jumped, her movements like water; she was flowing from one to the next with not a single interruption. It was oddly comforting, and Itachi couldn't ever recall seeing someone with such a genuinely happy look on their face as they trained. Most did it because they liked it, yes, or that they wanted to please high-end parents with becoming a trophy child, but this girl was genuinely _enjoying_ it. It looked as if she did it just because she could, for no other reason than that smile on her face.

"Do you mind, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked, Itachi turning to her with such full silver eyes, looking like starlight had been captured in his iris. He raised an elegant eyebrow,and Tsunade felt her eyebrow twitch. "You're staring at her, is there something you need?"  
>He was about to open his mouth to say that it was his time on the ice, but the sound seemed to echo for miles around them. The pink haired girl crashed into the floor, landing on her side, and he didn't think twice of being the first one on the ice, skates already on.<p>

She was cursing at herself, clutching her side as she rubbed her hip, Itachi bending down beside her. "Are you alright?"  
>She groaned, gently bending all of her fingers and ankles, knees and hips, making sure everything was intact and she wasn't bleeding or broken. "Yeah, thanks." He took her hand, hauling her off of the ice, and she rubbed her hip, swallowing through the pain.<br>"Sakura! What happened?" She winced as she bent down, picking the tiny button off of the ice, and sniffled, rubbing her nose as she let the seemingly harmless object lay in the palm of her hand. "You alright?"  
>"Just fine, a button is all." She skated over to Tsunade, handing the woman said button of damnation, and Tsunade's gaze was concerning.<br>The pinkette only shifted her shirt up and skirt down, showing the skin on her hip. It was red, but it wasn't bleeding, only likely to bruise. "Are you alright?"  
>"I'm fine!" She reassured, that smile on her face as she waved her hand in front of her. "You've trained me harder, so this is nothing." Tsunade gave her a look of disapproval, and Orochimaru turned to the Uchiha, who was still out on the ice.<p>

"Itachi, is it alright if Ms. Haruno uses half of the rink? Tsunade is quite adamant and won't leave me alone." Orochimaru asked kindly, Itachi nodding as he looked to the blonde woman who was pulling and tugging on Sakura's hair, pulling it back, muttering about not being able to see under her breath.

Itachi looked to the pink haired girl, and furrowed his brows as he decided to speak. "How did you land your quad? I have been trying for years." He had never actually seen such a move before his eyes, it's said it's impossible to do.  
>Sakura turned to him then, rubbing her side and she seemed to think, brows furrowed as she looked to her dirty black skates. "I'm, not sure. I mean, I looked up the physics behind it, and with my body weight and structure, my muscle mass and index, I just tried it. Of course, that lead to a bunch of bruises and cuts, but eventually I got it."<p>

He only nodded, and as Orochimaru and Tsunade dismissed themselves to speak about something in private, Itachi and Sakura skated. He had reassured her not to worry about making the wide curves on her jumps, he'd be able to see her and she didn't have to worry about crashing into him. But as he watched her, the smile seemed to falter and she was silent, the music playing inside her head and nowhere else.

Some time later, the rink doors opened, and Itachi's little brother stepped through. He walked with his hands in his pockets, without the red-haired girlfriend attached to his side, and he watched his brother skate. They were competitive, but they still loved each other as family should. But when his eyes found that lovely shade of pink, his steps faltered as she moved so leisurely across the ice. He stopped on the rail, leaning over to watch her skate in that way he loved. She was ever so graceful, and seeing her deep in concentration made Sasuke wonder if she regretted it some days, like he found himself doing. They had tried, but the relationship didn't work and it burst into flames before they could even grab water.

"Sasuke." She looked over her shoulder, freezing when she saw the boy smiling at her, and she almost winced as she clenched and unclenched her fists, Itachi stilling to see the way she guided to him. He smiled at her, so kind and Itachi narrowed his eyes, stopping in favour to watch their interaction. "If you're looking for Naruto, he's not here yet." She said, and he laughed, shaking his head and smiling in that way most girls would kill to see.  
>"No, I just came to see my brother, but I guess it's good that you're here too." She nodded, messing with the hem of her skirt, and he didn't want to see her walk away. "So how have you been lately? I know I haven't been around, Orochimaru is training me now."<br>She hummed, looking over her shoulder to look for Tsunade but meeting the other Uchiha's eyes instead. "Yeah, i'm being trained by Tsunade." She muttered, feeling ridiculous, and she pursed her lips as she turned back to Sasuke. "How's you and Karin? you know she doesn't shut up about you right? She even dreams about you, I can hear it from across the hall."  
>Sasuke laughed, rolling his eyes at his friend's words. "You still living with the Uzumaki's? I thought you and your mother had worked things out."<br>She winced, shrugging her shoulders and bowing her head. "Yeah, well, things got worse, so I just came back. She's changed a lot you know, since my dad died. I don't know if things will ever be fixed, but i'm grateful for Kushina and Minato, giving me a place to stay."  
>"You can always stay at my place, it's welcome to you and my mother's adores you."<br>She laughed, the action sounding hollow as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Take that up with your girlfriend Sasuke, thanks for the offer but no thanks." The doors opened again, and the reaction was instantaneous.

"Sasuke!"  
>"Naruto!"<p>

The blonde damn nearly tackled the Uchiha to the floor, both of them a mess of limbs and hair, teeth and claws, trying to get the other off of them and defend at the same time. It had been this way forever, the three of them were friends in middle and high school, but things had changed after Sakura's dad had died. She had to drop out of school to take care of her mother, who only used to be a shell of an impassive woman. She was once so caring, and when it got worse, she started to get physical. Sakura had left home when she was 15, and Naruto's parents had taken her in. Sasuke and her had been in love, had, past tense, and they both deemed it best to move on with their separate lives after that. Naruto was still the same as he held Sasuke in a headlock, grinning as the Uchiha nearly clocked him in the face with a flying elbow.

"Ready to go, Sakura?" She jumped when she felt the presence of the man beside her, Naruto's attention back to the boy who had wiggled himself free. Out of everyone Itachi had ever known, only Naruto could arise such a reaction from his brother. Sasuke was cold and distant, as Itachi was most ofthe time, but he still had a child's heart.

"You are all acquainted?" He asked, blinking down at the girl who was staring up at him.  
>She could only nod dumbly, feeling ridiculous. "yeah, well, I went to school with them, and Hinata's my best friend, and Karin is Naruto's cousin, and I live with them." She blurted it out so fast and Itachi hummed, looking down at the girl again. He had briefly remembered, a few years ago, his brother having a previous girlfriend, was it this young woman? "Uh so yeah, thank you for helping me and letting me use the ice. I have finals coming up, so training like this is really nice, relieves all the stress."<br>"You're attending classes?" he asked, already knowing the answer but it would make his next question less suspicious. She nodded, laughing as Naruto snuck his ice cold hand down the back of Sasuke's shirt, in which the Uchiha punched him in the stomach. "What is your major?" She sucked in a deep breath, and relaxed in his presence. he was comforting, radiating clam in tidal waves. "Medical, nursing actually, with a minor in child psychology. I want to help kids."  
>"And how does ice skating fit into all of this?" She laughed, a bright smile on her face as she locked her hands behind her back once more. Itachi noticed she had a dimple on her right cheek, that was new. "Well, since I've lived with Naruto for so long, when he had classes I usually just came with him. I had asked Tsunade to become my teacher, I wanted to re-learn to ice skate. My father was an ice skater, he went to the olympics four times, and won silver in most every division. I skated a lot as a kid, but he got sick and I stopped." She shrugged her shoulders, beaming her smile towards him. "It just makes me feel close to my dad is all."<p>

Itachi left it at that.

* * *

><p>It was Itachi's mother's annual christmas party, and she had been there.<p>

He could never remember seeing her in the past, maybe a quick glimpse out of the corner of his eye, but he had never paid her much attention. She had come with the most gorgeous of Christmas cakes, hair curled and pulled back and she had been wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress that made her emerald eyes pop. She had arrived with Naruto and his girlfriend, along with the blonde's parents, and she looked stunning in formal attire. The Uchiha were well known people, his father running a large company that brought in more bad than it did good to their lives, but all was well. She had greeted his mother with a flawless smile and a huge hug, the man narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand, she had been around before, and he had never witnessed it?

"it's so good to see you dear! How are you holding in there?" Sakura gave the mother a sad smile, breathing in deeply.  
>She couldn't lie to Mikoto, she knew she couldn't. Not when she was so concerned. "My mother is in the hospital again, I got the call yesterday. But other than that, i'm great. I'm keeping my studies up and i'm training really hard, Tsunade is thinking of sending me to the Olympics next year."<br>Mikto seemed so genuinely interested, her hand on the girl's arm lightly, a smile on both of their faces. That was, after all, before Naruto's redhaired mother had come over and whisked Mikoto away to discuss secret holiday recipes.

Naruto was laughing, loosening his tie around his neck as he drank champagne from the glass, arm around Hinata's hip. They were talking to Sasuke, and as Karain came into the room, she bumped into Sakura playfully, pushing up her classes as she grinned. "Oops, sorry forehead, couldn't see you over how big your ass looks in that dress."  
>Itachi sas slightly appalled, was that anything to say to another girl? "Good one four-eyes, but how can you see me when your nose in the way?" Karin mok gasped, and they smiled to each other before the redhead (dressed in white) ran over to her boyfriend, who greeted her with a soft kiss on the cheek. Sakura smiled at the two couples, genuinely happy because they were her best friends, and who wouldn't want them to be happy?<p>

The party was well underway, holiday music playing and many people had gotten stuck kissing under the mistletoe, Naruto and Sasuke evading the plant due to the unfortunate incident when they were twelve. Minato had been caught with Mikoto, and he had laughed as he placed a big kiss on his friend's cheek, Itachi's mother flushing a mission shades of red and Kushina had howled in laughter before her friend had nearly fainted. It was a kind night, snow fell steadily outside and the moon was bright, all was well in the world.

But Sakura's phone vibrated loudly in her clutch, and she had dismissed herself to answer the unknown number. She rushed out the back door, bowing her head and closing the wood silently, not allowing anyone to be conscious of her abrupt exit. She answered the phone, pressing it softly to her ear as she walked out onto the balcony, where the ice lake glittered in the distance from the Uchiha's mansion buried in the trees of the forest. "Hello?" Her voice was calm and collected, her heart swelling in her chest.  
>It was silent for some time on the other end of the phone, before her mother's voice crackled to. "Merry Christmas Sakura."<br>And Sakura allowed herself to cry, feeling her heart swell in her chest. "Merry Christmas mom."

Yes, she thought as she talked to her mother, sober for the first time in so long, sane above all else, all was well.

* * *

><p>Itachi walked out onto the balcony, feeling the need to get out and away from all the noise of the party raging on. His suit was uncomfortable on his skin, and only when he shut the door did he realize he wasn't alone in the cold snow that fell.<p>

Her hair draped over her shoulders in curls, back exposed in the knee long dress she was wearing, it was a gorgeous midnight blue with soft accents of silver and white. SHe was gorgeous, he admitted to himself as she stood, arms around herself as she looked out to the frozen lake in the distance. He stopped next to her, throwing his suit coat over her shoulders and she jumped, turning to see the long haired Uchiha man. They had grown rather close during the last month in the rink, seeing each other and training together, she had even begun to teach him how to land the quad. They were close now, mixing together and they were even friends. Comfortable,was the only word to describe it, they were comfortable with each other.

He had once asked her out to a diner not too far after practice, and she had agreed to go. Naruto was running late and wouldn't be there, and Itachi had offered to take her home. They had talked some, and in the run down old fashioned diner, Sakura had admitted to the man the reason for living with Naruto, her mother's mental state wasn't strong and she had had a mental collapse when her husband had passed. Itachi didn't apologize or give her contoldence, he just accepted it and sat with her in silence.

It was a lot like that christmas day in the snow.

They were standing next to teacher, Sakura content for the moment, as was Itachi. She trusted him, and she rather liked him, he was a good man, someone Sasuke idolized. "My mother called me." She started, eyes slightly red from crying before his arrival. He turned to her then, glancing at her face as tears welled in her eyes. "She had another collapse, and was unconscious for three weeks. She woke up today, and the first thing she did was call and wish me a merry christmas."  
>He nodded, seeing her smile pulled at his heartstrings painfully. "That's kind of her."<br>"Things are getting better with her, they say with the right rehab and medication, she'll be back to her normal self in no time."

No other words were spoken of the matter as they both took in the snow. Flakes stuck to Sakura's hair and lashes, Itachi's own long hair thrown carelessly over his shoulder, tied back by the red ribbon his mother had pressured him into wearing. "When I was a child, I used to skate on that lake." She turned to him, seeing the fond look on his eyes, but there was sadness there. "When I was thirteen, it stopped and I almost quit skating then."  
>"What happened?" She couldn't imagine the Uchiha doing anything else <em>but<em> skating. He was so good at it after all, he enjoyed it and was passionate about it. It was a genuine hobby, and it was comforting to him.  
>He put his hands into the pockets of his slacks, looking out as the snow covered everything in white. It was a new start and he supposed if anyone were to know, he was happy it was Sakura. "When Sasuke was 7, he fell through the ice and almost died." Sakura's eyes widened, and Itachi let out a small laugh. "It seems like so long ago, but it wasn't, not really. I had jumped in, and pushed him up, and in the process, got caught on the bush under. My cousin had saved my life, and I had been so terrified of ice since."<p>

Sakura took his moment of vulnerability a good thing.

And in the silence, he shifted to pull a box from his pocket, and wordlessly handed it to the girl. She blinked a few times, wearing his big Uchiha jacket as dainty and nimble fingers reached out to grab the box. The tag was addressed to her, and she looked at the man who wouldn't look back at her, eyes forward. She opened the silver box slowly, a sharp intake of breath flowing through her as she took in the sight. It was gorgeous, the necklace the box contained. Real diamond set silver, the shape of a small snow flake. It wasn't a gaudy necklace, it was just perfect, and she turned to the man.

It was rare to see such a smile on his face, too bad no one but her was around to see it.

* * *

><p>They didn't stay outside for too long, the cold finally getting to them as Itachi he held open the door for her, the girl smiling as her hand rested on the necklace resting between her collarbones. She had asked Itachi to put it on her, liking the way his hands seemed to linger a bit longer than necessary on her skin, trailing down her spine and the shivers were pleasant.<p>

The party still raged on, the people tipsy and laughing, having a wonderful time as they ate food too unhealthy for anyone sober to eat, let alone an ice skater. Itachi's hand was solid on her bare back (Sakura had given him his jacket back) and they both stopped to take in the sight. It was comforting, seeing close loved once mixing together effortlessly, it was kind to them.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, pointing to them with a bright smile on his face. "You two got stuck under the mistletoe!" He yelled, everyone turning as Sakura looked up in slight horror, seeing the damn flower resting above Itachi's head. He blinked down at her, and Sasuke laughed at his brother.  
>"You two have to kiss! You made me kiss Naruto that one year, so now this is payback." He was <em>drunk<em>, smiling madly as Karin threw herself into a bit of laughter. Mikoto watched with a kind smile on her face, nervous and her own husband was next to her with a look of deep thought on his face.

And Sakura couldn't breathe because this was _Itachi_ and Itachi was Sasuke's older brother, and she didn't know until those moments how much she wanted to _kiss_ him.

He bent down softly, his hand reaching out to caress her cheek softly, her breath hitching and green eyes were wide because he was linking in. His lips were so warm, and she raised herself softly onto her tiptoes, his hands on either side of her face as their lips touched and fireworks exploded through their brains, such a simple touch, and both had felt it.

The room around them had gone silent as they pulled back softly, Itachi opening his eyes to meet hazy emerald, and he believed this was where he liked having her. In his arms, for the world to see.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura."

_26/11/14_


	5. Dear One

Dear One

ItaSakuFest day 5: gratitude

fandom: naruto

not beta'd

3.853 

_How can I spell your name without the sound of_

_Autumn underneath my tongue_

_Without acknowledging the lovers who bent me in half_

_Bless them for bringing me to you_

_Dear one_

_I was halved the moment I was born_

_The other piece of me is inside your mouth_

_And I was found whole the moment you spoke_

Dear One.  
>Mary Lambert.<p>

* * *

><p>The first time he had been seriously injured on a mission, she had healed him.<p>

It was a simple thing, a kunai into his back but it had punctured his lung and as soon as it had happened, he had dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Uchiha Itachi struggled for air, knowing full well that it he yanked it out, blood and fluid would fill up his lungs, and he would suffocate. He had been on the mission with Kakashi and Sakura, a high ranking Anbu mission to flush out what was rebuilding of the Akatsuki after their fall. Kakashi was away, fighting enemies that flooded in the masses around the forest, the moon high and offering little light as the Uchiha heir struggled to breathe, sharingan eyes wide. The enemy had flooded in then, drawing weapons to end his life, and he swore it couldn't end like this. Sasuke was at home, waiting for the safe return of his comrades, sensei, and his beloved older brother, and Itachi could not leave Sasuke like this.

But as they closed in, the floor had erupted in a tidal wave of rocks, smashing the rogue-nin to pieces and their blood splattered across the floor, dark as night. She had rushed over to him, hair long and chasing her before taking a stance in front of him. He believed she was crazy, there was twenty plus men in front of her, what could she do? He completely ignored the opened purple seal on her forehead as it traveled across her entire body, and she looked her bright green eyes to the Uchiha who was on his knees, clutching his chest. "Hang in there Uchiha-san, let me take care of these guys, and then I will help you."

He could only nod and struggle to breathe as his lungs filled with fluid and blood.

She lashed out then, a mess of taijutsu and heavy fists. She was carnage reincarnated, Itachi realized as he watched her, splitting open heads and delivering fatal bows with chakra infused hands to various parts of the rogue's bodies. In three minutes and forty seven seconds, she had more than ripped the light from the men's eyes, hearing them choke and gasp for air as their wounds killed them slowly. Her fists were covered in blood, splattered across her face and sticking to messy pink hair as she got behind him, ripping the knife out and laying him on his front with blazing emerald chakra. She sat on the back of his knees, and Itachi felt as if he were burning, feeling the girl's medical chakra heal him as fast as humanly possible. But as his lungs strengthened, and he could properly breathe, he decided the pain was worth it. It was by far the quickest healing session he had ever had, lasting only a minute and fourteen seconds flat, and by the end of it, she was hauling him to his feet.

More enemy ninja jumped from the trees, Kakashi appearing from the forest around them, covered in small cuts and bruises, their back to each other as the young woman of twenty-two wiped her arm across her mouth. "Sensei, Uchiha-san, please stay alive." That was her warning as she jumped in, firsts raised to crash into the floor, splitting it open as if to release a demon from hell. As Itachi looked to her, her body disappeared into fluttering cherry blossoms before she reappeared behind a man, punching him in the back as his insides splattered across a tree.

That mission, he had seen the strength of the Godaime's student, Haruno Sakura.

* * *

><p>After the mission, they had returned home safely, Sakura suffering from severe chakra depletion from having to heal both of the men. It was supposed to be simple, but Konoha had had the wrong numbers of the growing group. Kakashi had suffered many broken ribs and a broken leg, Itachi a broken collarbone and displaced shoulder from being on the wrong end of a powerful light jutsu. Luckily, his eyes could handle the strong light, just not the attack that had come from it. Sakura was the only one to make it out with minimal injuries, a few broken fingers, a sprained wrist, that was it and most of it was unintentionally self inflicted from smashing her hands into the poor souls of the unfortunate men who had been the enemy.<p>

She had checked them both into the hospital before going home and collapsing onto her bed, messy and bloody as all.

So it was a shock, that a lovely afternoon in late spring, he had opened the door to his house to find said woman blinking back at him. She was dressed in civilian attire, a light t-shirt and a pair of shorts, weapons around her waist and thigh, hair pulled up into a ponytail. He was about to ask why she was here, but the words died on his tongue as his brother pushed past him, dressed for training in standard Uchiha black. "I'll be back after dinner!" he called, shocking his brother as the duo took off in a mess of contrasting colours. If he remembered correctly, she was on his brother's team, with the nine-tails jinchuriki and his own senpai, Kakashi.

So with a confused and puzzled expression on his face, he got his own weapons and followed them.

He found them in training ground 7, taking lightly as they seemed to be waiting. After years of being in Anbu, a silent killer Itachi had long since learned to subconsciously suppress his chakra, it happened naturally, even in his sleep from what Sasuke had told him. He stood in the tree, having a good view of the field, long onyx hair draping over his shoulder, fluttering in the breeze. He could see the small smile on Sasuke's lips, just a quirk of the lips as they waited patiently, little to no words spoke between the two of them. It seemed, to Itachi at least, his brother was comfortable in her presence. Sasuke had once said that the girl was annoying and followed him around, having the biggest crush on him as children. It seemed, the young woman that is, had grown out of her childish crush, keeping her head high.

Itachi was slightly impressed with her, wearing a red t-shirt with a white circle on her back that contrasted against dark brown shorts, hair pulled into a high ponytail bound by a red ribbon; her hitai-ate around her head, a small fringe showing. She looked so different in contrast to Sasuke, who was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, the Uchiha crest proud on his back, his head held high. He walked like he owed the place, confident and cocky as most Uchiha were, exceptionally those with such a vast control over the sharingan as Sasuke had. He was, after all, trained by Itachi as a child, so it wasn't that much of a shock.

Itachi's own mangekyou eyes swirled as he watched them, a foreign feeling swelling in his chest as he watched the girl scuff her boots on the floor, Sasuke fidgeting and Itachi liked to believe they were waiting on their other team mate. She has asked, on their last mission together, how exactly such a pattern was born from his eyes as she healed his collarbone. Itachi had then softly explained that as a child, during the ends of the war, himself and Shisui had seen horrid things, and while Shisui's own parents lead the rebellion against the leaf, it was a thing not spoken of. That night, Itachi and Shisui had murdered the aunt and uncle, along with a handful of other Uchiha, gaining the standard mangekyou , Sakura's face twisting in displeasure. She had seen such a horrible things during the third war, what Madara had done, it wasn't kind. He explained that as they grew and used their eyes more frequently, Itachi had begun to lose his eyesight, as had Shisui. So they had exchanged eyes, under the supervision of Tsunade and her own hands, she had gifted both boys the eternal mangekyou sharingan, and their eyesight for the rest of their lives.

But as Itachi watched them, he furrowed his brows. He had never quite thanked her for that mission, and he didn't know how. Uchiha Itachi was not thankful for many things, but at the cost of his life, at least he owed her his gratitude.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura laid on her apartment floor, brows furrowed as she cleared her own chakra pathways, breathing in as she popped bones back into place and stretched her muscles. She had just gotten back from a mission with Team 7, and after a long and much needed shower, she had changed and collapsed on her living room floor. Her seal was activated, healing the cuts and wounds on her body as she reattached and reformed several nerves in her arms. Both of which, had been cut off when she had been taken, it seemed as if a few people were not happy with the Leaf.<p>

She thought about nothing in particular, and yet, everything at once. The war, was always in the front of her mind, never quite leaving but it all seemed like such a faded memory. The way Sasuke had helped, and Naruto had helped as well, to end Uchiha Madara. They had all nearly died that day, if not for Sakura healing them back to life, they would have. She didn't want to think of the war as she laid on her living room floor, rolling onto her side, lips pressed in a thin line. The war was horrible, losing Neji in the way they had, losing people, almost losing their own lives just to stop a man who would not stay dead.

Sakura hated the war.

She hated the way it taught her brute carnage and force, the way she was forced to grow up too soon, and she was too young to see such a thing. She had saved Sasuke's life, Itachi exhausted in the background next to Shisui due to overuse of their eyes, along with Kakashi. It seemed, as if the stronger your sharingan, the more you were able to use it, but it tired you out so quickly. What Sakura would give to study the eye, she thought it was fascinating, the things you could do with it. Kakashi had almost instantly shot the offer down, he didn't like talking about Obito's eye, and she refused to ask Sasuke. Sasuke would never agree to let her study him, he had been a specimen to Orochimaru for far too long to allow his friend to poke and prod his eyes as well.

The knock on her door alerted her, eyes opening to find no chakra signature, and she got to her feet. If it was Naruto playing pranks again, he would be the next one with a hole in his chest. Of course, she had been the first one to put a hole there, she needed to pump his heart when he nearly died in the war. But as she opened the door, she was met with nothing, the night silent in the part of the village she had taken residency in, the outer-most part, along the wall. But as she looked around, she was met with nothing. She was about to dismiss it, but bright colours at her feet startled her, crouching down to pick up the crystal vase. It was a bouquet of flowers, and she was so puzzled, picking the tag to see who it was from.

"_Thank you_."

She furrowed her brows, seeing the words on the paper, and she took them into her apartment, setting them on her dining table. It wasn't Sasuke or Naruto's handwriting, or Kakashi's for that matter, who had left the flowers? As she turned the paper over, in the bottom right hand corner, was a tiny Uchiha fan, and she blinked in shock. _Itachi_? She asked herself, wondering if it was him or if her mind was jumping to conclusions too fast. Well, she thought with a small smile, if it was him, it was a kind gesture.

She was unaware of the mangekyou eyes staring at her through the window.

* * *

><p>She had saved his life, <em>again<em>.

Not in a literal sense this time, but by complete and utter accident. They had been in a bar, celebrating Sasuke's birthday, the boy far beyond too drunk to deal with his smirking and knowing brother. Who, as of the moment, was telling Naruto stories of Sasuke's childhood. Sakura was there, as were most of their generation, even Kakashi and Tenzou were at the bar, Sai curled into a corner stool, drawing away in the book of his. Naruto had his arm around Hinata, who was blushing as he placed a big and wet kiss on his girlfriend's cheek, her face going crimson. Sakura seemed to be the only one sober, (sans Itachi himself) helping out the bartender and bringing back the empty cups and dishes, saying how it was so busy and if left undone, would take forever to clean up.

The other girl had been extremely grateful for Sakura's help.

So when Sasuke had gotten a bit too annoyed at his brothers stories, face flushed red, he had aimed to smack Itachi over the head with said glass cup, only to spill it all over Sakura instead. She had her back pressed to Itachi's own, Sasuke's cup landing right between her breasts, instead of his brother's head. At least, Sakura guessed as he soaked her favourite shirt, he didn't break it over Itachi's head. That would cause more than one ripple in their relationship, and she really didn't feel like cleaning glass off of the floor. She had growled, Itachi feeling the vibrations as Sasuke blinked, eyes narrowed at her.

"Why are you here?" He snapped, voice annoyed and she had so easily taken the glass from his hands.

She was so calm and collected, and Itachi didn't even understand what was going on, the glass of water in his own hand forgotten. "Stopping you from breaking a glass over your brother's head." She replied coolly, Sasuke getting angry as she so easily pulled at her soaking shirt, sighing. "And this was my favourite shirt too."

She had turned then, her eyes meeting shocked Uchiha coal, and she had swallowed hard. Itachi could smell the beer from her shirt, Naruto not even noticing the commotion, and Shikamaru had grabbed Sasuke's attention. They stared at each other for a moment, Sakura unable to understand why he was staring at her like that. "Did you leave me flowers three weeks ago?" She was so sudden about it, Itachi's eyes widening just a fraction as he looked back to her.

After all, it was impolite of a man to stare at a girl's chest, even if she was wearing white and a rather attractive blue bra. "Isn't that what women like, flowers and such?" He replied, quirking an eyebrow, and she seemed to stare right through him.

"I guess. I don't particularly care for flowers." She whispered, her green eyes seeming distant. "They always die." Itachi winced, and as a glass _did_ crash behind them, the girl was given a new shirt by the bartender, who gave her a kind smile. Sakura changed quickly and tended to the broken glass on the floor. Chouji went home with the biggest bump on his head.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura was in a rush, leaving the herb shop, and as she rushed down the steps, had quite literally, fallen for Uchiha Itachi. She had just gotten the new herbs in stock all the way from Mist, and she was intent on trying to find an antidote for a new poison that had affected one of the Anbu who had gotten stabbed. It was an unsightly thing, a mess of limbs and strange coloured hair, bags clashing as she landed rather ungracefully on top of the Uchiha. He himself, had come to get some medicine for his mother who had come down with a case of fall flue, the leaves changing rapidly around him. He was another year older, and it seemed, just as likely to attract pink haired medics.<p>

She had landed on top of him, groaning as she lifted herself on the dirt road, rocks digging into her palms and Itachi's back alike. When she realized exactly _who_ she had run into, her eyes widened and she instantly looked him over for injury. He let a small chuckle escaped his lips, the girl not even noticing that she was in a compromising position, straddling his waist in the middle of the market. A few people stopped to stare, and Itachi sat up, Sakura blurting out apologies.

"It's quite alright Sakura-san." He said, trying not to laugh as he took in her appearance. She seemed tired, eyes deep and bright with bags and her skin was pale. Her hair was a mess, pulled back in a low bun and she was wearing what looked like her comfortable house clothes. He turned his head to see all the medicinal herbs sprawled out, and they both shirts off of each other to pick them up, the girl sighing as she realized one of the containers was leaking and the fluid was escaping. "Are you alright?" He asked, and she shook her head, taking his offered hand and hauling herself to her feet.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"What is all this for?" He gently handed her back the bag, his jacket on his shoulders keeping him warm, despite wearing a wide collared shirt, it was chilly.

She rubbed her face, breathing in deeply and seeming to think. "One of Tsunade's Anbu was poisoned, and I'm looking for an antidote. I just wish I had more testing vials, and a proper heater." She mumbled to herself, shaking her head and she checked her watch, eyes widening. "I'm sorry for running into you, I have to go." Itachi nodded and watched as she jumped to the rooftops and took off in record speed.

* * *

><p>Two days later, after she returned from the hospital (successfully finding an antidote for Ashitaka-san, he was going to be just fine) there was a package outside her door.<p>

She had been quite confused, since she hadn't ordered anything recently, and she had already checked the mail. It was wrapped in pristine paper, and as she took it inside, she pulled off her scarf, tossing it onto the couch before setting the box on the table. Carefully, she lifted the top, confused when she saw all the black tissue paper and packaging peanuts, a single note folded in two on the top of the box.

"_Since you don't like flowers_."

Her eyes widened, as out f the box, she pulled a set of twenty-four testing vials and a gas heater for said vials. Her eyes widened in shock, and a dark blush crept onto her face as she groaned and buried her head in her face.

Damn him.

* * *

><p>The next time he saw her, she was looking for him.<p>

He had just come back from training, only to see her talking kindly with his mother in the kitchen, helping out with dinner. He seemed it strange, looking at her under the light of his house, a Uchiha apron over her shoulders, tied in a big bow as she gently cut op carrots and celery for the salad his mother was making. Sasuke was on a mission with Naruto, Itachi's father at a council meeting that was going to last well into the night. At the sound of the back door closing, both women had turned to greet the Uchiha, Sakura wearing a kind smile on her face as Itachi kissed his mother's cheek, seeing her in full health never failed to satisfy him. As he grabbed a glass of water, his mother spoke up. "You know, Sakura-chan is such a lovely young lady, she even talked me into cooking dango, Itachi."

At that, Itachi's eyes widened and he was so puzzled. His mother never made dango, even knowing it was his favourite. "Aa, why?" He asked quietly, Sakura only smiling as she put the carrots into the bowl.

She seemed so content in his kitchen, and in those moments he realised she was probably very fond of his mother, being friends with Sasuke and all. "Because, it's a thank you gift, for the medicinal tools."

At that, his eyes widened greatly, and he set the cup of water down, his mother excusing herself, but that knowing smile just said she wanted them to talk in private. So after she left, Sakura continued on her way, Itachi walking beside her to wash his hands before dinner. "You said you don't like flowers." Was what he gave as an explanation for the gift.

She hummed, wearing a smile on her face as she turned for the lettuce. "They're great, thank you."

"I should be thanking you." He said, drying his hands off on the towel on the side of the sink. His hair was slightly damp, pulled back and he refused to look at her. "For saving my life, more than once."

She laughed at that, turning to face him, leaning her hip on the counter. Itachi had to admit, she looked good in Uchiha black. "Really? That mission was six months ago."

"And I would not be here if you didn't save my life." He turned to look in her eyes, such a bright shade of green. "And for the time you sacrificed your favourite shirt to stop my brother from smashing a glass of beer over my head."

She laughed, her eyes crinkling shut and it was a gorgeous sight. "Fine then, Itachi." That was the first time she had addressed him by only his first name, he liked the way it sounded coming from her tongue. She reached for the lettuce, and he saw the way her cheeks flushed slightly. "You can thank me by taking me to the fall festival this weekend."

Itachi grinned, humming at her offer. It seemed reasonable, he rather liked the idea. "Will you dress up in a kimono?" He asked, her face crimson as she nodded her head, smiling all the while. "Then I will pick you up at seven." Itachi felt his own smile tugging at his lips, the heat radiating from the girl was enough to please him with her offer.

Uchiha Itachi decided, maybe he should be more grateful for the small things in life.

_27/11/12_


	6. Tough Gone Soft

_ItaSakuFest day 6: Training._

_Tough Gone Soft._

_I'm not bulletproof when it comes to you_

_Maybe I'll crash into you_

_Maybe we would open up these wounds_

_We're only alive if we bruise_

_So I lay down this armour_

_I will surrender tonight_

_Before we both lose this fight_

_Take my defences_

_All my defences_

_I lay down this armour for you_

_Armour.  
>Landon Austin.<em>

* * *

><p>After the war had ended, her asking had been relentless.<p>

Haruno Sakura _knew _she had far since achieved her goal as being the same strength as his younger brother and the Yondaime Hokage's son, but she felt as if she were still lacking. She was a powerful kunoichi, a beautiful young woman, and she had the strength to take down a hundred men. _With one hand_.

So why, for the fourth day in a row, was Haruno Sakura, standing outside his house?

Uchiha Itachi wasn't a complicated man, and since the war, his life had calmed down, entering an era of peace had taken a toll on his body, and he had actually realized how dependant on missions he had become. Missions kept him sane, pushing his body to the limits and his mental capacity as well as skill. He liked the thrill of a mission, and since, well, there were _no missions_, he was simply left to train.

_Vigorously_.

For hours at a time.

She had stumbled across him on complete accident, not even supposed to be there. She had been running late, deciding to cut through the training fields to make it to Hokage Tower before Tsunade-shishou decided to use Sakura for target practice. Most didn't even use the training fields anymore, they were empty for the most part since the peace had spread to lazy bones (such as Kakashi-senpai) and shinobi were starting to get out of shape. Still, the pink haired girl stood outside his house like she did most days, waiting intently for him to come out and tell her to go away. Her hair was pulled back in a pretty French braid, and Itachi was more than confused at her persistence. So what if he was one of the only shinobi that were Anbu level and still active (and training) that seal on her forehead more than made her elite jounin level, if not Anbu. Sasuke and Naruto's matching yin-yang seals were something else entirely, and he was left wondering if Sakura still felt subordinate to the two of her friends.

So sighing, Itachi pulled the long sleeves shirt over his head before securing the weapons around his waist. It was late fall, heavy clouds promising rain, and still the girl stood. Fine, she wanted to train with him, he'd give her a good fight. His mother was more than concerned as the pink haired girl shifted, arms crossed over her own red sweater, shorts exposing smooth and flawless legs.

Uchiha Itachi flipped his long ponytail over his shoulder and walked out to greet her.

The sound of the door shutting made Sakura turn, lips pressed in a fine line. Her green eyes had fight, he admired that in her. So as he pulled on his sleeves, his taller and more lithe boy made it's way to the shorter girl, stopping about a foot away, staring her down with endless onyx eyes. "Sakura-san, what do I owe the pleasure today?"

Her hands clenched around the gloves she wore, a fire hiding under her eyes and she stared up at him. "Today I need a fight! That damn idiot and your brother-!" She threw her hands up in the air, eyes so angry and he backed away as she huffed and puffed. _Breathe any harder, Sakura-san, you'll blow the house down_. "I can't stand them! '_Go away Sakura_', '_you'll just hold us back_', '_you're annoying_', '_you don't compare to us in strength_', '_you'll never catch up_'. What I would do to get my hands on that brother of yours!" She made a fist as she mimicked Sauske's voice, Itachi sensing the chakra buried behind it and slowly backed away in case she decided to punch _him_ instead of Sasuke.

"Have you asked anyone else for a spar?" He didn't really want to fight her, there was a reason he went on missions solo, and for the sake of his pride, he didn't want to get beaten by her. Her strength was impressive, and he didn't doubt that under the right circumstances, she would be able to even put _him_ down.

She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it, silently fuming in her place. "Aniki." Itachi turned his head to look behind Sakura, where Sasuke was standing, looking at the pink haired girl with a look of disgust. It was obvious he just came from a spar with Naruto, and was now looking at his brother with expecting eyes. "Work with me in kinjutsu today?" he asked, and Sakura opened her mouth but the harsh glare from Sasuke stopped her.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, that was no way to treat a lady. "Why don't you spar with Sakura-san, she is more than at par with your level."

Sasuke scoffed, staring at his brother with annoyed eyes. "No she's not. She's weak and unstable, she let's her emotions get the best of her, like most women."

"I have had it with you and your sexist remarks!" Sakura exploded, reaching out and grabbing Sasuke's shirt in her hand, a look of pure rage on her face as Itachi's stepped back. "All you ever do is put me down, is it pleasing to you? I worked my ass off to become strong like the two of you, and now that I'm strong enough, you won't even spar with me! You still treat me like the little girl who couldn't do a single thing!" She shook him for good measure, her hands tight and nearly choking him. "Who put your guys' arms back on during the war? Who reformed tissue and nerve cells? Who saved your life and asked for nothing but the respect of a comrade!?" Itachi's eyes were wide, expectant as she bit her cheek to stop from exploding even more so.

In a puff of smoke, Kakashi was seen, bloody and in Anbu armour, his eyes on Sakura's own. She dropped Sasuke on the floor, Kakashi panting slightly and swallowing hard. "Tenzou was infected with a poison that's deteriorating his muscle tissue fast, we need you to do an open surgery on his lung, they're filling with fluid while Tsunade takes care of the poison." Her eyes widened, and with a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, she disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Itachi was slightly shocked, turning to face his brother with stone eyes, Sasuke scoffing. Itachi wasn't going to help him off the floor either, a pale eyebrow raised. "See, this is exactly what I mean. Women have too many emotions."

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes as a headache began to form. _Kami-sama, help Sasuke, he knows nothing. _Itachi breathed in and out slowly, turning his back to his brother who was getting off the floor. At this rate, he'd never be an uncle.

* * *

><p>He found her in the hospital, covered and soaked in blood. She had just come out of the operating room, and was being stripped of all the bloody covers. Her hair had been pulled back, and Kakashi was waiting beside Itachi, both wondering on their cell mate's condition. Itachi was waiting on Sakura, who looked so exhausted as she took off the elbow long gloves, rubbing her eyes. Kakashi got to his feet as he walked to her, eyes wide for his friend. "How is he?"<p>

She stared at Itachi, doing a double take before a look of pure confusion took over her face. "He's fine. The surgery went well, I had to summon Katsuya, and both Tsunade- shishou and I had to open our Byakugou. He's going to be fine, she is just flushing out the rest of the poison and rebuilding his muscles."

"And his lungs?" Kakashi asked, and Sakura smiled at her sensei's worry. It was nice, seeing him worried for the first time in so long.

She pushed her bangs back, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "They're, new. They're new is what they are, he should be fine no doubt. Give it a few days and he's going to be on a respirator."

Kakashi nodded, leaning on the wall, closing his eyes and Sakura gave him a once over, arms crossed over her chest. "So he's going to be fine?"

"He's not out of the woods yet, but it's looking promising." The door behind them opened, a nurse sticking her head in, eyes wide.

"Sakura-sama, t-there's a man in critical care..." She whispered, eyes wide and she swallowed as she opened the door further. "He has, a-alot of broken b-bones."

Sakura sighed, pressing her fingers to her seal on her forehead. "Looks like a long night." She looked to Kakashi, a look of disapproval on her face. "And sensei, go take a shower, you're starting to stink."

Itachi disguised his laughter as a cough.

* * *

><p>Sakura was sleeping at her desk, Itachi raising an eyebrow as he sat crouched in the tree beside her apartment. She was drooling on whatever was under her, and he wondered how such a strong and effective shinobi looked so docile and harmless when she slept. He had come, intent on thanking her for saving his senpai's life, but it seemed as if he had come at just the wrong moment. His breath swirled into the air above him, and his eyes were, this kind a moment of vulnerability was rare for any Uchiha. As he watched her, he supposed, with a small smile, she was a bit...cute. She had full rosy cheeks, and a cute button nose, big green eyes and pale flawless skin. Even as drool escaped pink parted lips, he believed she wasn't as strong as everyone had previously thought.<p>

She was stronger.

She stirred, brows furrowed together and she lifted herself up, groggy and Itachi buried himself further into the tree, not wanting her to see him but wanting to stare at her for just a bit more. She was pretty, the way she raised her head, hair all sorts of messy and it was stuck to her mouth, which she wiped away when she noticed the drool. She groaned, rubbing her face before standing up, nearly tripping over the large stack of books and Itachi chuckled from his tree, a black scarf wrapped around his neck. It was getting cold again, he rather liked the colder months.

The crackle of thunder made his eyebrows raise, Sakura jumping and slipping on the floor of her apartment, an unladylike string of curses falling from her lips, and Itachi shifted closer, walking out onto the bench as the rain began to fall slowly, steadily from the sky above him. His face was genuine and he reached out, putting a hand on the glass, tapping on it. Sakura jumped, getting to get feet as she rushed to the window, such a puzzled look on her face as Itachi gave her that genuine smile. She was beautiful when she just woke up, could he see that sight closer one day? Perhaps, in person? "Hello."

"Hey." She was so confused, letting him into her apartment, Itachi careful not to step on the books or the vials on her desk. It was surprisingly messy, and she moved aside the heavy couch with a single foot in order to get to the kitchen. It wasn't messy in a normal sense, just covered in books and weapons, her flak jacket thrown on the dinner table and last night's dishes were still in the sink. "Coffee?" She asked, not even awake enough to ask exactly _why_ Itachi was in her apartment.

He took his scarf off, and hummed. "Yes, please." He watched as she came back, a cute yellow mug with flowers in one hand, another with a kitten on it. She took the kitten one, handing the flowery one to the Uchiha, who accepted it gratefully.

"Why are you here?" Her eyes widened, suddenly attentive as she pulled her hair up. "Is something wrong with Sasuke? Is he hurt?"

Itachi shook his head, leaning on her kitchen counter. It was surprisingly clean, fruits in a bowl by the fridge, a colourful array. "No, I came to see you." Her eyebrow raised and her hands stopped pulling her hair up, the long locks cascading back down and Itachi wanted to see if they were as soft as they looked.

"Why?"

Itachi smiled into his cup, a rare sight. "I do believe, I owe you a spar."

* * *

><p>Itachi was a man of many victories, many indeed. He was a master of his ocular doujutsu before he was even ten, an active Anbu by 13, he was pleasing his father in being a fine heir to the clan, strong and powerful as well. He was kind and soft-spoken, tender to the touch and his mother refused to let him forget how gentle he was. But he could take a life without hesitation if that was what needed to be done, to protect the village and the children, his little brother among many things. But the same man, was laying on his back, breathless and wincing at every time he breathed in. He hadn't expected her punch to hurt <em>that<em> bad. Although, he had given her a run for her money, as the pink haired girl laid beside him in the mud, panting as well. Both were a flurry of cuts and bruises, the rain coming down in torrents now around the ruined training ground. Sakura had such a bright smile on her face, the seal on her forehead overtaking her entire body, healing the cuts with a soft sizzle that left smoke evaporating into the air above her.

Sakura turned to him then, propping herself up as the pretty purple seal healed the long gash she had received on her cheek from a flurry of crows. "Not bad Uchiha." Itachi had a pleasant smile on his face, eyes closed as the rain washed over his face. This was more than enlightening on his part, she was strong. Probably stronger than Sasuke, although Itachi didn't want to hurt his brother's pride too much. A strong hand on his chest made his eyes open, seeing Sakura sitting next to his body, her eyes closed in exhaustion as the rain dripped from long hair, down into the open cut of her shirt. His chest was covered in crossing purple marks, and she sighed as she healed his internal organs, frowning when she realized there was damage that she _didn't_ inflict.

Her eyes were disapproving as she glared at him, a pout on such gorgeous pink lips. "How long have you have cracked ribs? On your left side..." Itachi seemed to think, letting out a breath as the cold rain mixed in with their body heat.

The rain had stopped the angry flames that had taken over the training ground, and also, the floor was uneven and cracked open in several places. The topsoil didn't exist anymore after Sakura had her way with those pretty strong fists of hers. He wouldn't mind, sparing with her now, she had proved to Itachi that he could hold her own, even as she shifted onto her knees to press both hands to his chest and undo years of wrongly healed bones. "A few years."

Her head snapped to him, green eyes wide and she punched him in the shoulder, the Uchiha wincing, but it was pleasant warmth that flooded through him. Maybe he was getting soft, he was a hopeless romantic, really. He wondered as she began to lecture him, did she like flowers?

* * *

><p>They trained regularly now, training ground three dubbed the Royal's Playground, which both of them thought laughable. Itachi himself, was the prince and prodigy of the Uchiha clan, Sakura the civilian princess, the one shinobi in a civilian family who was now one of the strongest in the nation. It was enough to make both of them laugh as they walked side by side towards the training ground. Every night, after their spars (which lasted hours on end, both of them evenly matched, Itachi didn't think he'd live to see the day) the poor chuunin would have to reset the entire field just to have the duo rip it up again. This went on for nearly six months, Itachi more than enjoying the girl's hands that left bruises on his body because she was <em>touching<em> him and it was doing strange things to his heartbeat. It was welcome, he realized as they sat cross legged one day after training, going through old mission reports and telling the other the stories of embarrassing times. Sakura had a stick of dango in her hand (she had made it for Itachi after figuring out it was his favourite food) and she pointed it at him, Itachi staring at her.

"Here, this one." She shifted, getting in a more comfortable position despite the dirt on her clothes and smeared on her face. "Your brother, he got lost once with Naruto, fell off the side of a cliff when we just got back from the war, the ground was so uneven after the juubi, it collapsed under their feet and got carried away in the storm." She laughed to herself, biting on the stick as she chewed the end. "Found him and Naruto, bundled up freezing inside a cave. I wish I had a picture of it." She laughed to herself, setting the scroll aside as she chewed on her stick, Itachi's eyes locked onto her lips where the sugary sweet sauce rested, unnoticed. He had long since stopped thinking, getting up on his knees and Sakura only looked to him.

His hand held her wrist kindly, their lips pressed together, and the warmth was welcoming. Sakura sighed as she pressed her lips back, _finally_, she thought with a smile as the Uchiha pulled back tentatively, wondering if he made a mistake. Finally, he _did_ something, he was choking her on his sexual frustration. His face was embarrassed, and she laughed at the look he was sporting. His eyes were bowed, lashes long and she laughed, grinning at him through the dirt and grime that covered her entire body, his as well. His lips were warm and inviting, and he reached out to interlace their fingers, Sakura letting his warmth fill her.

And Itachi thought, maybe it wasn't so bad, training.

She had to heal him too, so there was always that.

But her laugh was so gorgeous in those moments, cheeks dusted a soft shade of pink, and Itachi hoped she wouldn't mind, this was unfortunate. He always felt as if falling for someone would make things so much more complicated, things would get messy and wouldn't work out. But Itachi felt as if he knew the reason the whole world revolved now, it revolved around the girl's smile. It revolved around her, his entire world moved around her, and he _welcomed_ it.

He had fallen in love with her strength, and earned her smile, and that was enough for him.

_29/11/14_


	7. Starlight In Her Eyes

ItaSakuFest Day 7: Sweets.

Starlight In Her Eyes

3.204

_'Cause I'd rather fight with you than laugh with another._

_I'd rather freeze in your arms than be warm under covers._

_I'd let you hit me before I ever let you hit the floor._

_And I'd rather choke than to breath in your absence._

_I'd rather feel your wrath than feel another's passion._

_I'd rather die on the day that I give you a kiss_

_Than spend the rest of my life knowing I never did_

Private Fears In Public Places

Front Porch Step.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura hummed as she walked through the recipe section of the bookstore, a few cook books already in her basket as she moved so gracefully. She was thinking, in honour of the holiday season, she would make everyone small gift baskets full of sweets, but <em>what kind<em> is the question. Chocolates, for sure no doubt, and red-velvet cakes. Mochi and dango were some of her favourites, so they were on the list as well, and she bit her lip as she fruitlessly searched for some other things. She had saved up for this, ready to splurge all the money she had collected over the last month on the ingredients to make all of the sweets, from scratch of course.

Her hair was pulled into a high knot, the baggy and colourful, festive above all else, sweater keeping her warm as the snow fell steadily outside, basking the village in the colour of white. It was a pretty sight, all the bare trees and the feet or two of snow, frozen over ponds, and the flowers that seemed ever so lovely in the window of Ino's flower shop. The pink haired girl dressed in red smiled to herself, feeling heat bloom in her chest as she thought about her friends and the past year. The way Naruto smiled so kindly at Hinata, and Sasuke was starting to open up and accept people. It was kind to them, everyone was getting along in their lives, and Sakura took a deep breath, feeling the chill enter her lungs as she walked out with the purchased books.

She might as well get a head start on her life as well.

–

The market-place was busy, husbands and boyfriends buying last minute gifts for the holiday that was in three days, and Sakura kept tight to her watch, seeing her schedule was tight as is, there was no room for error. Tsunade had given her the holidays off, and for that she was so grateful, because how else would she have all the time to bake all these glorious things for her lovely friends? She knew she had to make Sasuke tomato onigiri, he didn't like sweets, but she was sure his mother would like the gesture. She also knew that Hinata had a soft spot for brownies, so she would make sure to put more of those in hers as well, Chouji would have a variety pack, and she would make them all with low calorie ingredients so even Lee could have some. Maybe she'd make some cookies in the shapes of ladybugs and butterflies for Shino, she was sure she had the cookie-cutters somewhere around her apartment, Kiba would eat anything given to him, and she'd decorate Shikamaru's in the shape of shogi pieces. Ino would be grateful for the gift, and maybe flowers would be included in her basket as well... It was all filling Sakura's head as she moved about the supermarket, putting all the ingredients and tools into her basket, the thing heavy on her strong arm.

She moved on auto pilot, happy for the holiday season, it was kind to her. Christmas day was a party where everyone would get together, and that would be her gift to them, she supposed it was a kind gesture, it would take her hours, probably the rest of the afternoon that same day and the entire following day to complete this mission, but Haruno Sakura never backed down from a challenge!

When she got to the register, she gave the cashier a small smile, feeling embarrassed as she unloaded everything in her basket. The total was slightly more than she expected, but it was okay, as she feared for her wallet. Or so, she thought. Her eyes widened, patting the pockets of her coat, and her face slowly started to go red from embarrassment as she searched everywhere for it, even checking her bra. The people behind her were restless, and she was so embarrassed. "A-Ano, I'll go put this all back."

She jumped when a hand was put on her shoulder, the older man leaning over and adding his own things to the purchase and paying for it all in full. Sakura was speechless as Uchiha Itachi stood beside her, gazing down at the short girl with an eyebrow raised. "You seemed to have needed help." Ever the gentleman as he grabbed all six of her bags in both of his hands, and he waited for the stunned girl. She went after him, face red and she was in near tears from embarrassment, in front of Sasuke's brother nonetheless!

"I-I'm so sorry, I'll pay you back!" She reassured, the Uchiha's lips quirking into something resembling a smile. It was all she had ever seen from him, emotion wise he seemed very stunned. Maybe it was the fact that he was an Anbu at such a young age, or the heir to the clan, but he didn't seem too emotion-friendly. "I don't know what happened to my wallet, thank you."

"No need." His voice was cool and collected as he looked down to the bags. "Just reassure me, this isn't all for you, correct?"

She laughed, the snort escaping her lips and she smiled so genuinely at him. "No no of course not, this is for everyone else, Christmas baskets." She added with an uncomfortable smile, looking at the bags. "I can carry those you know."

"It's quite alright." He was kind in that way Sakura supposed, walking her back to her apartment across the village.

She unlocked the door, and he followed her inside, setting the bags on the kitchen table and he pulled his own items out, Sakura stilling. Four packs of dango and peppermint milk, and with curious eyes she turned to the oldest Uchiha. "You like dango?"

He raised an elegant eyebrow, and she wondered if he was always this kind to girls. "Yes."

Her face lit up, and she opened her purse, pulling out the cookbook and shifting through it. "I have a recipe for it, I bought this today, I was planning on making some. Would you accept it, as a...thank you?" When she looked up at the stoic Uchiha, all the air rushed from her lungs.

Uchiha Itachi was wide eyed, a soft blush on his face as he stared at her.

He nodded, flabbergasted and quickly left the apartment, saying he had things to do. It was that fateful afternoon in the snow, she found out the one Uchiha's weakness: his sweet tooth.

* * *

><p>He came back, how could he not after she had so graciously offered to make him his favourite kind of sweets? The apartment smelt good for blocks away, Uchiha Itachi burying his face deeper in the scarf he wore, embroidered with the Uchiha fan on the bottom, and his steps were sure of himself. Many stopped and smiled, or waved, small children sputtering as he smiled kindly at them. He didn't believe in being rude or insensitive to people, life was cruel as is, why ruin their holiday season? By far, Uchiha Itachi didn't particularly like Christmas, the whole idea of exchanging gifts and smiles didn't seem too important to him, only that his family was together each year.<p>

And of course, the best part was his mother's peppermint cookies, they were to kill for.

So as he climbed the stairs, he allowed the intoxicating smell to fill his brain, and he was suddenly very hungry for sugary foods. He wasn't allowed to have them often, but during the holidays, all bets were off. He knocked on the door, the yell of 'come in' ringing out, and Itachi did just that. Her apartment smelt far too good or his own safety as he shifted out of his snow boots, taking off his heavy coat and scarf, specks of snow clinging to long raven hair that was tied back.

Itachi looked to the apartment around him, and he swore his heart stopped beating for a second.

Every available surface in her apartment was covered in an array of chocolates and cookies, candies she had made and they were so colourful as well. Said pink haired girl leaned back from her place in the kitchen, hands sticky with some sort of substance, and Itachi had to physically shut his jaw. He had a reputation to keep after all. Her green eyes were bright, soft pink hair pushed back and pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, her smile gorgeous. "Itachi-san, tell me, how far away could you smell my apartment?"

He gave her a small smile as he set his coat and scarf on the couch, pushing up the sleeves of his sweater. "A good three, maybe four blocks." She laughed at that, moving to sit on the stool she was perched on. A large bowl was in front of her, and her green eyes were teaming with life.

"Would you like to help?"

"Can I eat it if I do?" He whispered, looking inside the bowl, and oh god it looked like peanut butter and chocolate, she was going to kill him.

Sakura was staring at him watch the bowl sinfully and the pieces seemed to click in her head. "You like sweets, don't you?" That smile on her face was all-knowing and he cowered under those impressive green eyes. She already knew, and why did Itachi not mind that she was teasing him?

So with a slight puff of his cheeks (so slight Sakura almost missed it) he had the face of a child again. "Perhaps."

"Ha!" She said, feeling accomplished. That was something no person other than Itachi's family and Kakashi himself knew. She leaned back in her chair, and he flicked the fuzz on her fluffy pants as a sort of retaliation. She only blinked at him, the man feeling ridiculous. So what if he had just so admitted his biggest weakness? Uchiha were supposed to be emotionless and stoic as usual, powerful and well respected. And it was _hard_ for Itachi because he liked sweets and had the heart of a gentle giant. Being a ninja was not easy for Uchiha Itachi, and for some reason, he liked the fast that she teased him over such a trivial thing. It made him feel more human.

So with a full smile that softened his cheeks, he worked beside the girl. Who as promised, allowed him to try everything she had already prepared and he helped her along the way. He found, at the end of the day, he was not bothered by her company in the slightest, as he was most women. She was diligent and kind, hard working above all else, and she had such a pretty smile.

He enjoyed her company this holiday season.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked beside Itachi, the man helping her carry all the baskets of tightly wrapped sweets in colourful foil and plastic. Each one was addressed to someone else, and even Sakura had deemed it safe for Itachi to make Kakashi's, since the Hatake wouldn't eat it if he knew she made it. She wasn't 12 anymore, burning marshmallows over the fire on a mission. No, she was very good at making sweets now, Itachi would be able to testify in her honour. The baskets were smaller than they were intended to be, they had eaten so many of the sweets, it was laughable. Itachi was a glutton towards Sakura's baking, he hadn't even asked questions, just ate whatever she had handed it. Sakura thought it adorable, the almighty Uchiha Itachi, stuffing his face with dango and chocolate like a small child. It was comforting, it gave her hope for the future.<p>

Naruto had somehow convinced everyone to do their annual Christmas party outside, at the fire pit by the frozen lake so everyone could go ice skating. It had long since frozen over, and Itachi and Sakura arrived slightly late, Sasuke more than confused as to why his brother had arrived with Sakura, and then he noticed all the bins in their hands. They were placed in the snow while everyone talked until the gift exchange would happen. Itachi was content as he watched his brother and Naruto bicker back and forth like an old married couple, and a few had gone out on the ice. The older Hyuuga boy was seeming to teach the girl to skate on uneven legs, it was kind.

Sakura seemed comfortable beside him, both of them standing in front of the fire, the girl's hands reaching out to warm her fingers in the flame. Itachi frowned, seeing the sad look on her face and he couldn't help but ask. "Why are you upset?"

She snapped her head to him, hands curling into themselves as she furrowed her brows. "I'm not upset."

"You are quiet, it's concerning." He observed and she turned back to the flame, breathing in and out. "Are you not happy, or am I keeping you from your friends?"

"Oh no," She replied, shaking her head at his ridiculous ideas. "I just, don't want the holidays to end is all. I like being with friends, it's better than being alone." Her voice got distant for a moment, the flames licking at her skin and the fire inside her eyes was real.

Itachi breathed in, and looked up to the sky above him, seeing the hundreds of millions of stars dancing as they revolved so lowly beneath them. His mind drifted to the girl and she turned to see the look of concern on the Uchiha's face, even as his eyes were trained on the galaxies above them. They had long since been alone, everyone out on the ice, and with Hinata and Naruto out there, no one would particularity look for her, they were all busy with their boyfriend or girlfriend. "Life is gorgeous." Itachi spoke so softly, allowing the snowflakes to caress before they melted away on his face. His eyes closed then,Sakura watching him intently. "We are insignificant, and we are small, but we are so vastly different that we learn to co-exist."

Sakura listened to him, both of them standing by the fire and it only half warmed her as the holiday season slowly and quickly left them. She breathed in through her mouth, her breath moving above them to match the trails of smoke, and she smiled so kindly, standing next to the Uchiha man. "You know, Itachi, I rather like you." She admitted, feeling a soft blush creep up to her ears that were hidden under the white beanie. He turned to her, face one of confusion, genuine confusion, and she only smiled with her eyes closed. "You're so gentle, you are a gentle person. I didn't think it was possible, I mean you're Anbu captain, and Sasuke's older brother, but I like seeing this side of you, it's comforting."

She looked at him then, her smile genuine and she shrugged, hands buried in her pockets. "It's nice, a nice change of pace."

He reached out tentatively, the fire reflecting off of his figure as he reached for her. He paused mid way, but gaining the courage, he cupped the girl's face, Sakura's eyes opening and her face turning to his own. His eyes were staring into her own, a sort of connection rushing through the two of them that left Sakura's legs like jelly as he stared at her. His sharingan was activated then, and she briefly remembered Tsunade telling her that Uchiha eyes activated in moments of extreme emotional feelings. How much was Itachi feeling in those moments, to be staring at her with such a strange expression on his face, and he didn't know what he was doing.

Sakura breathed in deeply as both of his hands cradled her face, and her eyes were wide, the man trailing one of his hands down to feel the steady race of her pulse in her neck. He didn't say anything, he didn't need too, so many things running through them as if it were a second nature. Itachi now realized, that Christmas day, why he didn't mind Sakura's company, why she made him smile and feel comfortable around her, it was the unspoken connection between the two of them.

She reached out then as well, wanting to grip onto something as if felt like the world was crashing under her, knocking her off of her feet. His heart was steady and solid in his chest, her hands feeling the strong dips of his collarbones. They felt so vulnerable in those moments, tears filling the girl's eyes as she smiled. Itachi stared at her face, catching the stars as they fell from her eyes and into his hands. She was starlight bursting at the seams in front of the sun, she was Icarus who had flew too close to Itachi and she had gotten burned.

But she didn't mind, not really.

She laughed then, the sound genuine as she trailed her hands up his neck and his thumb ran over shaking lips. They didn't want to be alone this Christmas, and they were. But they were alone together, so it was okay, because as Sakura stared into those gorgeous crimson eyes, she realized she could get used to the sight. And as he bent down slowly, to press their lips together, she supposed she could get used to that as well.

Her hands slipped around his shoulders, holding him close and not wanting to let go. Itachi had always been a gentle giant, feeling more than was considered healthy, but she was so kind and sweet, and her lips tasted like strawberry and her eyes were as bright as the moon in the sky. Her body was warm as she drew him closer, and she melted into him the way they were always supposed to. Like two hands fitting perfectly as they intertwined and never let go again.

When they pulled away, the cold ice air bit at sensitive lips, and she breathed out so shakingly against his lips, and he was holding her hips gently, keeping her close. When she hesitantly opened her eyes, he was staring back at her, and she didn't know exactly what had just happened. His forehead fell against her own, and she held him close, neither one of them wanting to be alone while everyone else was with their loved ones.

Later that night, after he had walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight, Sakura laid in bed staring up at her ceiling for hours.

It felt as if a star was born inside of her.

_29/11/14_

_With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite  
>How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist.<em>

_fin._


End file.
